


by his side, forever

by heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, age gap, captive prince! au, implied!pedophilia, master-slave dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: It was Chanyeol's ascenscion to the throne as the King of Vere - and the King of Akielos, his closest friend and trustworthy confidant - had given him a very special gift.





	1. all hail the king of vere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Being a slave/sex slave of someone is not romantic. It’s inhuman. Because you don’t have your rights as a human and you’re being robbed off the freedom meant for you and it is not okay. This thing I wrote – it’s fictional. Yes. You can find love even with this kind of relationship but it only stays most of the time in fiction. It may appear alright in this story because someone from the higher caste falls in love with a slave and you see it cute but it’s not in reality. just no. really. Do not in any way, let others hold captive of you and abuse you even though they appear to be nice and affectionate at times you are vulnerable and broken. Sex-slavery is very wrong and I do not support an ounce of it. But then, I enjoy reading/writing about it but really, it's just my preference.
> 
> ALSO. Having an older lover (twice your age or way older than you is not okay, too no matter how handsome he is (Chanyeol handsome wise in this story). Especially when you’re a minor yourself!) If ever someone tries to win you with sweet comforting words and actions, and admit that they love you, you don’t believe that too easily, okay? Because evil is everywhere in this world we live in. Consult an adult about it. They’ll know what to do. And better if you listen to them on what they’ll tell you to do. If the love is real, they wouldn’t take advantage of you and wait for the right time for you to do things only adults should do. Don’t. let. Them. Near. You. If. They. Force. You. Anything.
> 
> If someone loves you, they wouldn’t hurt you. They wouldn’t hold you by the neck. They would care for your being. They wouldn’t strip you off your rights. They wouldnt force you.
> 
>  
> 
> If ever you think that I’m romanticizing anything wrong, please tell me. But really, I don’t That is not my intention. Please don’t think badly of me also if ever. I just wanted to write something and I’m most of the time dumb so I hope you’re getting me/. Check the warnings. If one of those makes you uncomfortable, I am advising you again to stay away from this fic. I care for you. :)

a/n: ihistamia is a word i made up. it's a fluid you put in bath when you want to sleep peacefully. it came from antihistamine bc i have allergies and when i take it, i suddenly become sleepy so uhm there. sorry for my grammar. i dont have any beta :(

 

* * *

 

 

The Kingdom of Vere was festive for a new, strong and capable King was hailed. Everyone in the kingdom was proud for him, adored him for he had slain multiple of kingdoms even before he was proclaimed rightful to the throne. Kings from neighboring places bowed at his feet, offered alliances with him for Chanyeol knows how to protect. He knows how to combat and make people follow his lead. Historians from various lands had called him the best king Vere had ever had. Not to mention his handsome face chiseled with perfection and grace, manly built by the battles he had won. Women and men would trade their lives even just for a night with him adds glory to him. He’s only in his early thirties but already done a lot. Had created impossible allies no one had ever done.

 _They were wrong._ Chanyeol would politely disagree. _My great grandfather, King Laurent was the best King he had ever known. Not him. He was the way how Vere and Akielos united as one. He had his own charms too._

Yes. Charms that he had inherited. Silky caramel hair he had grown down to his chest. Perfect. Capable. Intelligent. Sometimes arrogant - he’s proud he came from the late King Laurent’s blood. It’s just a waste he didn’t have the blue eyes.

In Vere – everything is extravagant. From the difficult yet beautiful heavy and laced clothing to the way people celebrated his rising as the King brought hundreds – no – thousands of boars to be hunted and slaughtered for the people to eat. Various kinds of wine were presented to all the Veretian to toast for. Chanyeol was afraid his cook had given his favorite twenty year old rice wine away for the Veretian people to feast on. He would be the most disappointed. Kings from neighbouring kingdoms had traveled their way to Vere to give King Chanyeol praises and gifts he had never even imagined to receive.

He was that important. He knows. And he worked hard for it.

Seated on his throne, alongside with the second Prince, Prince Luhan – who had the eyes he’s wishing to have, slaves had flocked around them. Two fanning them with a big fan made of beautiful peacock feathers. In between their chairs that were made of gold, edges sprinkled with variety of mined gems stand a slave who was offering the both food, not forgetting to ask them what they would like. His guests – Kings, aristocrats, royalties one by one presents their gift for him. Some kings had brought their daughters for him to see but none caught his attention. Surely, they are trying to endorse their children to him – after all, Vere is a queen-less kingdom. But Chanyeol couldn’t break it to them that he was not interested in women – not one bit. It would hurt their pride for their daughters. He might go and get someone in the future when there’s a need for a successor but for now, the King enjoyed his lack of commitment. There are underground brothels in Vere – he can arrange something for his needs.

 There was an abundance of slaves giving them all they need – food, wine, anything they would ask for and King Chanyeol was pleased because his slaves are doing a very good job in pampering the people around his spacious, well lit hall.

“I am bored, big brother.” Luhan mumbles, leaning close to the king so he can hear it clearly. The second Prince is young, beautiful and playful. He’s fifteen and he’s fascinated with Veretian cloth making. He’s not into anything about law making, doing his duties as a Prince. He dislikes it and the King doted on him. He lets the second Prince do what he wants. “How long do I have to sit beside you? My back is aching already. I wish to rest in my chamber.”

The King chuckles a laugh on the whine his younger brother gives him. “You need to finish the presentation of gifts from our guests. It would be rude if you’ll leave when it’s not yet over.”

Luhan reached for a sweetmeat from the platter the slave is holding. “I hate this formality.”

“Bear with it, Luhan.” Chanyeol glanced on him with a smile that can swoon anyone for anything. “For your King? Sit properly and put on a pleased face for awhile.”

And the younger prince did as soon as the next king – the King of Patras – went in front of them. Chanyeol can see a very handsome man in front of him, free from facial hair, cheeks full and was clothed  not different from their way – slightly laced in front, long sleeved, caramel colored trousers and booted feet. Chanyeol’s sure his clothes made his brother interested. His caped was brown, leather and his crown was simpler compared to his own. King Chanyeol got curious with the chest as big as a dining table that can accommodate eight people the King of Patras had with him that it needed four people to lift it. Not just only ordinary people but four soldiers who had chanyeol’s own symbol – a phoenix with its wing spread carrying a sword on its back - engraved on their armours lifted it. His soldiers are his pride as a king, as a warrior, as a captain. They have big bodies that can fight for days if they are needed too.

Those who bear his symbol can be considered as an important person in Vere. It’s a pride they can boast, as the king told them to do.

“Your Highness.” He spoke and Chanyeol gave him an acknowledging nod. “I am King Minseok – and I am here to present you the pride of our land.” King Minseok had asked his pet – Chanyeol knows that he is because of the cuffs he had on his wrist – to open it for the royal brothers to see. The slave looked beautiful – and male. King Chanyeol may or may not have fancied him for a while.

Prince Luhan stood up from his seat upon seeing variations of cloths inside. There are also gold and big white and black pearls in it. “Are those – silk?”

“Yes.” King Minseok says proudly. “We heard that you had liked the clothes we sent you before. It was loved by your soldiers.”

“And I give so much gratitude for your love and care to my soldiers. Loving them is loving me as well.” Chanyeol replies back. “But I think my little brother already took interest on your gift. Is it okay for him to receive it? He likes making clothes, you see.”

“Of course, King Chanyeol.” King Minseok said, hint of delight. “I would be happy to give it to the second Prince.”

Chanyeol looked at his brother and was pleased when Luhan smiled at him. Bored wasn’t etched on the younger prince’ face as he ordered his soldiers to bring it inside his chamber. “Give the King of Patras and his pet – also the part of his household the best comfort you can ever give. I demand you all to treat him with much importance as how you treat me, your King, during his stay.” King Chanyeol declares and murmur scattered around the hall. Everyone was surprised for the extreme hospitality the King had offered.

Luhan leaned close to him and smiled. “Thank you, my lovely King. The second prince is very pleased.”

The murmur didn’t faded even when King Minseok left and was escorted to enjoy the feast. Pampered by few slaves. Just then, the attention the King of Patras was receiving was diverted to the trumpets echoing in the hall, big doors opening, revealing a handsome man, dress in silver armor with entering the hall. His under clothes were not as extravagant like any Veretian clothing you’ll see. It lacked laces, cream collar-less long sleeve fastened by buttons, black pants tucking it neatly. It was simple but it screams off elegancy and royalty. The Vere’s overseer, Joonmyeon announced the arrival.

“All hail, the King of Akielos’ arrival. King Sehun.” He shouted and almost everyone gave him the respect he deserved – the slaves, member of other kingdom’s household, members of the royal family except for the Kings, kneeled before him. The king of Akielos – younger than Chanyeol for a few years gave him a smug smile – he knew him ever since they were kids. King Sehun was not only an ally but a friend and a brother to him. Though he’s an airhead and boastful most of the time and he likes to play a lot and not take things seriously. He’s a King that can level Chanyeol’s popularity. He’s handsome, skilled and intelligent. Queen-less if Chanyeol can add.

He was followed by his faithful captain, Kris. Chanyeol hated his face for it’s unreadable. And he scares his younger brother so much. Luhan took his seat and stayed stiff. Few slaves trailed behind the two towering man who entered. They were all feminine-looking, just like what Sehun likes and all were ordinary looking – instead of one, who was the last to enter the hall with his bowed, strawberry colored head. He was dressed differently – of blue sleeveless silk dress that reaches the middle of his thighs. The edges of his dress had gold lining. It was beautiful.

King Chanyeol can’t help but to anticipate about the boy with strawberry colored hair – his complexion looked soft and milky, his hands won’t stay still, sweating, clenching and unclenching. The way towards him that Sehun made is sinfully slow. Like he had planned for it. The boy looked so soft. It made Chanyeol flinch in his throne to have a better view of him. “Greetings from the great land of Akielos.” The King sang playfully, imitating his overseer’s tone. Everyone in the hall now had their attention to the both of them. “You looked good, Chanyeol. The last time I saw you, you were dirtied, smelt like horse.”

“I was in that state because I defended Akielos.” Chanyeol didn’t sound appalled. It was rather playful. Only the King of Akielos had the audacity to talk to him like that, without the formalities. “What a great entrance you did.”

“Of course.” Sehun gives a proud nod. “I am a great King, from a great kingdom. And I would like you to notice my presence. I stand before you to present my gift – probably the best you will receive for tonight.”

“Very well. Show it, then.” Chanyeol’s heart sped up as he saw King sehun’s slaves made a way for the milky skinned boy to come forth.

“A slave?” The prince had leaned in near him and whispered. “I think he’s beautiful. Don’t you think too, brother?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer his brother. There was a rumour about him – that he was frigid. He wasn’t affected by beauty and it’s very hard to please him. Let alone, make him bend you over. But that were all lies. He can be attracted by weak looking men who can feed his dominant needs as man. He can’t deny that even with the presented slave in front of him had his head bowed, he was slightly captivated.

“What is he?”

“A trained Akielon slave from the royal palace –“ and with that Chanyeol’s spine tingled. Akielon slaves trained in the palace, being offered as gifts are works of art – they are the bestest bed slaves made. He remembered Sehun talked about them before. Submissive and lovely. Will do everything for your happiness and pleasure. “You’ve heard about them from me, before, my King.” Sehun added.

There was silence. Chanyeol can see few Lords and Kings taking an interest on the milky skinned slave with strawberry hair.

“Lift your head.” Chanyeol commanded and he noticed the shuddering on the slaves on his shoulders. The King’s eyes examined the slave from head to toe – the slave’s knees and elbows, the corner of his shoulders are all pinkish. Like it was sensitive to everything and he looked really young – maybe younger than his younger brother. When the slave looked up to him, Chanyeol lost his breath and was captivated. Something inside him was ignited.

The strawberry haired slave was beyond beautiful – his face smeared with a little of gold paint. Demureness at its perfection. His lips were pink and natural. And his eyes. It was shining – with nervousness. But it’s shining. He forgot that eyes were watching him so he put his gaze to his friend, King Sehun, who was smiling at him, in a teasing way. He knew well his type when it comes to men – the slave presented to him was exactly his type. “I was offered multiple of slaves even before your arrival and I declined it. What makes that slave of yours, special?”

“He’s the best trained Akielon slave I have in my kingdom – he plays harp and flute and can sing. I fell in love with his voice. It was lovely. And he’s very intelligent.”

“If I may speak, highness.” Luhan placed a hand on his arm. Chanyeol nods at him. “I would like to take the slave in my care, as a pet.”

Chanyeol didn’t expect that. Luhan’s young to be interested in having his own pet – he had attendants and guards and it’s the first time he took interest on taking one. He might have not known the way Chanyeol and Sehun speak around each other. Both try to take down one another that’s why he sounded like he’s not taking any interest on King Sehun’s gift. Luhan doesn’t know this and stepped in and asked for it. It was a lie - he had grown an interest to the slave, too. Sehun on the other hand was not looking at him but to his brother, flirty gazing happening.

“It would be such a waste not to accept the slave. He’s lovely and I would like to take him in my household.”

The slave bowed his head to hide his blushing. It must be hard for him to take such compliments from royalties. Chanyeol is quite aware that Luhan was trying to flirt with Sehun with his improving courtesy and politeness.

“I would be delighted to give him to you, Prince Luhan.” Sehun says briefly, smiling playfully. He turned to Chanyeol. “If the King would accept it for you.”

Luhan turned to him. With pleading eyes. “I would like to have him attend to me.”

Chanyeol can never turn down his brother’s request everyone knows he dotes on him too much. Chanyeol took a deep breath. He wanted the Akielon slave for himself, though. “Very well. You can have the slave.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was in a bad mood – he didn’t want to face anymore guest and ordered Joonmyeon not to let anyone disturb him as he spends his time drinking his favorite rice wine on his garden. Veretian gardens are usually green and only green but Chanyeol’s garden was different. It has tulips – various colors and roses. Red roses. He liked it. The tranquility. The soft cold breeze damping on his skin. It makes him calmed.

He had lots of regrets  but letting the beautiful slave out his hand just because he wanted to challenge Sehun earlier was the biggest. Luhan was happy, though. Immediately leaving the hall to play dress up with his new pet in his chamber.

His guests were having fun without him. The festivity was not only for his coronation as the new King of Vere – it was a night for the lands to get all friendly with each other, too. Tomorrow, he’ll begin arrangement talks about the Kingdoms.

He groaned when he felt no wine dropping on his mouth and gripped on his goblet tightly. Irritated.

“Pissed and cranky.” A voice so familiar to him made Chanyeol turn his back. “Never knew the king doesn’t have patience in his system all because of an Akielon slave.”

“It’s not a good time, Sehun.” Chanyeol’s glares could kill but Sehun was never scared of it. He had pointed him a lot deadlier things. His glare won’t kill him. And the King – the strongest King alive – being pissed like that is such a triumph to him. “I told Joonmyeon not to –“

“I bended him over once.” Sehun says, still boasting and Chanyeol just had to shake his head because of it.  “I have charms at him.”

“You speak so much obscene things – like you had lived at Vere.”

“I’m half Veretian, half Akleon. I have personalities of a Veretian has. Like the vulgarity about sex.” Sehun says, laughing as he took a seat on the marble bench near him. It was infront of the late King Laurent’s statue. “Mixed blood makes a good combination, don’t you think, Chanyeol.”

“No. It makes impossible children like you.” Chanyeol retorts. “It’s good to see you.”

The last time they were together, he and Sehun are fighting on the borders of Akielos, defending it from conquerors seas away from them. It was bloody and terrifying. They’ve lost lots of soldier but it was a fight that had put them to glory.

“I thought you’d like my gift, though.” Sehun mumbled. “He’s such a masterpiece.”

 _I wanted him. I still want him now. I want him to wait for me in my chambers and attend me and my needs as a man._ Chanyeol wanted to tell that to his trusted friend but there was something stopping him.

Pride.

He’s a great man – slain thousands of warriors. He shouldn’t be like that after a loss of a slave but he is. He liked the Akielon slave so much for its captivating beauty. It’s a beauty he would like to hold, to posses. To own.

“Do you know how special that slave is?” Sehun had placed a question on him although he knows Chanyeol cannot answer it. “The slave was relatively rare in Akielos. One of a kind. And I know you want to put him in your bed.”

“I didn’t expect my brother to step in.” Chanyeol said, sighing. “You know we piss each other and he took it the wrong way.”

“He’s innocent.” The King of Akielos’ words were somehow amused. “And beautiful. Prince Luhan is beautiful.”

“Are you trying to ask for my brother in a very subtle way?” there was a frown on Chanyeol’s face and Sehun paid no heed on it. Luhan is still his brother and something just ticks inside him. “Stop smiling like that.”

“It was my intention.” Sehun said, briefly. “To woo your brother in marrying me.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I am serious, Chanyeol. I intend to ask you for his hand.”

Having him marrying his brother would bring Vere and Akielos closer but Chanyeol was not the person to decide. The two countries used to war with each other but then the Great King Damianos of Akielos harboured deep romantic feelings to his late great grandfather, King Laurent made the war dissipate. Two kings made treaties of peace, of camaraderie, giving visit to one another’s kingdom if they had time to spare. There would be no issue if ever Sehun would like to wed with a Veretian.

He knows Sehun – he has his way towards everyone he wants and Luhan is young – easy to toy around. His interest with bedding men was notorious but he never talked about settling. He’s experimental. But he never feel contented with everyone he fucked.

But despite all this, Sehun’s romantic. And giving. When he wanted someone so fiercely, he is. Despite all this, Sehun is someone Chanyeol could trust his whole life – even his brother’s life with. He trust Sehun wouldn’t make a fool of his younger brother

It’s just that Chanyeol slightly disliked the idea of his brother being claimed. Just uncomforting. “It’s the first time you met Luhan.”

“I met him before – when he’s five. It was my first visit after my expedition South.”

“And he’s such a toddler that time. Chasing for butterflies and my royal guards. Don’t tell me you fell in love with Luhan that time?

“It was peculiar but yes, You’re right.”

Chanyeol was surprised. Sehun managed to keep the want for his brother for almost ten years and now, he’s seriously asking for his blessing.

“I want him to come with me to Akielos.” Said Sehun, eyes looking straightly at Chanyeol. It was now a conversation of man to man – no playfulness. “I would court him every day. Give him love his beauty deserved. Take care of him. He’s to be worshipped in Akielos, only the best will be served to him. I want to give him all the glory I have accomplished and will accomplish.”

“My brother will not bore you a successor.” Chanyeol told him but Sehun didn’t mind it. He was determined and Chanyeol can see it on his face. “He’s incapable.”

“I’d still want him.” Sehun says again. “The slave. It was supposed to be a bribe for you to like me.”

The slave. Chanyeol laughed. “And you think I would bargain my brother for a slave?”

“You liked the slave.” Sehun said like he knew Chanyeol like an open book. “You still like him now. The slave was trained to be my bed slave but when I saw him. I thought of you. Young, untainted, pure. You’re hands itch to touch such beauty, right?”

“But he was a second hand. You’re offending me, Sehun.”

Sehun shook his head. “I haven’t taken his First Night. I just asked him to sing. That’s all.”

Chanyeol turned his back, smiled upon hearing Sehun.

 

* * *

 

The night was deep and the halls were quiet. The celebration was over and King Chanyeol’s guests were already escorted in their rooms. The talk with Sehun made him drown in alcohol for him to get his mind straight. His royal guards – Yixing and Jongdae were trailing behind him when he decided to visit his younger brother in his chamber to talk about King Sehun.

He needed to talk about it immediately. He wants the slave. And he want to tell Luhan Sehun’s intentions with him. Tommorow, he’ll be occupied with his duties as a King. But then, he had offered Sehun hospitality if he decided to stay for a week or two to get close to his brother. Take his time to get familiar with Luhan. Chanyeol had told Sehun about Luhan’s child-like personality and what triggers him to give tantrums and Sehun wasn’t that stunned after hearing all of the prince’s negativity.

The path to the second prince room was rather short and when Chanyeol reached his room, the second prince’s guards weren’t around, nowhere to be seen. They were supposed to guard the prince. “I hope the both of you aren’t that tired.” Chanyeol said. Yixing looked at him.

“It gives pride to us to have this opportunity to guard you, my king.” Yixing said and Chanyeol gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Chanyeol decided to knock. Thrice. It was a signal Luhan gave him and only him can do that. When he heard no response, the King had decided to enter his room. He’s a King, and he knew very well that Luhan wouldn’t throw a fit if he did that. He disliked waiting. That’s a fact.

The chamber was  dimly lit with few torches on the corners of the walls and it was scented by vanilla. Luhan really liked the smell of that contrast to him. His nose itched most of the time. The king was certain that it was Luhan’s room – he’s slightly drunk but he can still think alright but then there was no Luhan that can be seen inside the room. Though there’s one afraid yet beautiful figure that caught his eye.

There stands before him – the strawberry haired slave dressed in a see through satin robe with no underneath clothes.  Chanyeol can perfectly see the slaves beautiful body – curvy and milky, pink nubs slightly perked. The slave had his body in a side view and the sight of his perfectly curved and pinkish ass sent a different feeling straight to the King’s cock.

Beautiful.

So beautiful. The king thought.

 He was out of words and the slave – upon realizing that it wasn’t his master that arrive – knelt down, forehead kissing the floor. “your highness. The slave isnt properly dressed. This slave is asking for your forgiveness.”

The slave’s voice were music to his ears. Chanyeol knew that his loyal guards had saw the sighte and he didn’t liked it so he closed the door and pace towards the kneeling slave. “Stand up.” He says in the language of Akleon.

The slave was shivering and it was hard to stand especially when you’re bare in front of a King. But he did. Because it was an order. The slave had to push himself to his limits.

“Lift your head up.”

The slave looked up to Chanyeol. Eyes scared but his face was red. He took as step closer until there was only an inch apart to them. The King was taller than him and bigger. He would crush the slave’s bones if ever he’d mount on him. Chanyeol also noticed that he smelt like vanilla and the gold paint on his face earlier was already gone.

The slave infront of him was a boy – he’s for sure that the slave is just starting on his puberty. His face was small and his hips – not that bony. it had some flesh. Those would perfectly fit against the King’s rough hands.

Chanyeol drowned into the slave’s eyes, into his cute button nose and to his thin red lips. _Beautiful._ “Tell me your name.”

“Baekhyun, your Highness.” He croaked and Chanyeol grinned. “If this slave could just dress accordingly in front of your Highness –“

“No. Stay like that. Stay wearing the robe my brother made.”

Baekhyun – gasped.Shocked to hear the King. His gaze burned him – it’s making him crazy to be stared down by a glorious man like the King of Vere. He was a slave – he knew that very well but the King’s way of looking to him was different. Not belittling. It’s not like he’s been looking down on like the usual – he was – literally only because the King was taller than him but other than that – Baekhyun thinks the King’s gaze to him was positive.

“Where’s Luhan?”  

“The prince.” Baekhyun hesitated to answer but then he was taught to submit to people who had power. “The prince had gone to the room of the King of Akielos, your Highness.”

“For what reason?”

“The prince had gone worried by this slave, your highness.” Baekhyun bowed his head lowly but then Chanyeol, wanting to look at his beautiful face reached out to pull his chin up.

“Look at your King when you’re asked a question.”

“This slave is apologizing for the lack of good manners, your highness.”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “good boy.” Then he ran a thumb on Baekhyun’s cheek, making the boy shudder. “now continue.”

“The prince – he was concerned of this slave’s being when he saw my scars. He went to King Sehun to interrogate him. The prince was furious.” Baekhyun said slowly, looking at the King’s eyes carefully. “The slave wanted to  stop the prince, your highness. For it was unnecessary and the King of Akielos was not behind it. It was beyond his care. But the prince ordered me to stay. And not leave.”

Chanyeol’s hand fell Baekhyun’s neck, resting there with his thumb soothing circles on his throat who kept on swallowing hard. “Show me the scar.”

Baekhyun took a step back away from the King for the first time, his eyes looked away. Chanyeol frowned. “your highness. If this slave can decline such command –“

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Chanyeol said, firmer and there was authority on his tone. Baekhyun poorlessly submitted to the command and turned his back on the King, and let the satin robe fall on the floor.

The scar – it was horrible. What animal would do it? it was all the things running at the back of Chanyeol’s mind. The scar – it was big. A big burn mark resting in between baekhyun’s scapulas. A scar ruining his beautiful skin.

“Put on decent clothes.” Chanyeol says, trying to push away the thought of touching the scar. Quickly, Baekhyun managed to get his dress – the one he wore earlier and bowed down to the King.

“your Highness...”

“Follow me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know  where the King of Vere might bring him – but he’s sure the King was angry. He was frowning, lips pressing a hard line. When they got out of the room – there were two soldiers who walked beside the King. Baekhyun knew they were glancing at him. Exchanging curious looks.

Baekhyun was scared – the King haven’t said anything after seeing his scar. It was ugly and he wanted it not to be seen. A disgrace. It’s a flaw he wanted to erase but he can’t. There was no way. The King might be displeased with it – he might be sent back to Akielos. The flaw he had would reflect to his own King and Baekhyun couldn’t stop shaking for fear.

They stopped paddling down the empty hallway and Baekhyun was surprised to see Kris – King Sehun’s right hand man. He was the captain of the Akleon soldiers and he is a very scary yet handsome man. He was standing in front of a door – a door smaller than Prince Luhan’s. “Out of my way.” King Chanyeol commanded in Veretian but Kris didn’t moved. Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand the Veretian language that much but he can keep up. He was taught to speak a little back in Akielos when he was still training as a slave.

“The King of Akielos ordered me not to let anyone in.” he said.

“I want to get through. I have an important matter to tell him.”

“King Chanyeol –“

“My brother’s inside, right? Let me through. This is an order from a King who had saved your Kingdom once -  If you have respect on your own King – you might as well give that to me.”

Kris bowed, face impassive but nevertheless moved away from blocking the door. Chanyeol didn’t had to knock. He slammed the door open and a very explicit sight welcomed him.

Baekhyun shouldn’t have lifted his head. His master – Prince Luhan was indeed inside. On the bed, fully naked as he rides the trapped King Sehun underneath him. The King of Akielos’ hands were on the prince’ hips, guiding every sinking and rising the prince made. And they were kissing. Passionately and intensely. It was only King Chanyeol’s appearance made them part – lips equally swollen.

It was such a private moment and Baekhyun felt shy to witness it.

“Big brother!” Prince Luhan gasped, looking so mortified. He was panting and sweating. King Sehun managed to lift himself up, dragging blankets over the Prince bare skin that was exposed to few men.

“Chanyeol.” He said, acknowledging the King’s sudden presence. “You’re furrowing your brows too much. You’re scaring Luhan.”

“Disconnect. I don’t want to talk to you in that state.” Chanyeol lowly growled and Baekhyun got a glance of his hands fisting. “We all need to talk.”

The Prince of Vere and the King of Akielos looked at each other; there was worry on the Prince Luhan’s eyes but there was a playful smile on the King’s. King Sehun placed a short peck on the Prince lips and carrresed the younger’s face. “I promise we’ll share this same bed tonight. You’ll sleep beside me and wake up beside me, my love. Now lift up so we can heed the King’s order.”

It took awhile for the King Sehun to dress himself with his trousers, buttoning it then carefully tucked the prince into the blankets. “Way to go ruining a very good mood.”

“Way to go taking my brother’s virginity.”

“things ended up that way.” Sehun smiled smugly at the frowning King in front of him and looked behind Chanyeol. “Why is the slave with you?”

“Tell me – why is my brother getting fucked by you –“

“Big brother – Chanyeol… it wasn’t forced… the king didn’t forced me… to..”

“I didn’t allowed you to speak Luhan.” Chanyeol glared and Luhan immediately zipped his lips. Bowing lowly. “Tell me.”

King Sehun scratched his head, looking at Luhan. “We had a talk.”

“From what I see here.” Chanyeol looked at the both of them, judgingly. “This is not a form of talk. Or have the Akleons changed their standard now that you’re their King.”

“You need to send the slave back to his quarter.” Sehun said. “the let’s talk.”

“Do not order me. This is Vere – my words are the law. The slave stays.” The room was in chaos. And both of the King are already pissed. King Sehun was clenching his jaws already and Chanyeol’s using his King status to boss around the conversation.

“If I may speak –“ Luhan butted again but Sehun held up a hand to him. Luhan stayed quiet.

“If you’re so pissed about the not getting the slave to wait for you in bed tonight – Luhan and I talked about it. he’s yours. All yours.”  Sehun was calm. “Now if you still have concerns to ask, ask the slave to be brought in your chamber. I will not talk until he’s gone.”

“He stays –“

“If you want to continue being stubborn then right at this moment, I’ll leave Vere and declare war tomorrow.”

There was silence. Then, all of a sudden, the Veretian soldiers of King Chanyeol had drawn their swords out and pointed it to the Akielon King who didn’t even flinched. It was a threat.

 Baekhyun felt like vomiting. He can hear the Prince getting out of the bed, dragging the blankets covering his body to stand in front of the threatened king of Akielos.

“Tuck in your swords.” The prince cried. “Tuck in your swords, I said.” Then “Brother, please. Do not do this.”

“Remove your swords.” King Chanyeol ordered and his two soldiers quickly followed. Baekhyun can hear silvers clanking and feet withdrawing. “Get Baekhyun in my chambers. Ask the attendants to bath him with _ihistimia_ and remove the vanilla scent on him. ” King Chanyeol ordered in the Akleon language and Baekhyun cant help but to raise his head. He was surprised when he saw the King of Vere looking at him already. “You can sleep if you would feel it. You don’t have to wait for me. Sleep if you must.”

 

It was the last words the King had said to him as one of the soldiers held him in the arm in a very delicate and careful way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“How did my brother ended up bouncing on your lap then?” Chanyeol interrogates as he drank the alcohol Sehun’s servants had offered him while he stays inside the King of Akielos’ room. They were seated in a round table, facing each other. Luhan was already asleep on Sehun’s bed, happy because Chanyeol had calmed down. “How can you bed him on your first formal meeting?? I thought you’ll court him during your stay? What even happened to that?” Chanyeol looked over his brother who was naked, tangled in sheets. He had never seen Luhan naked – when he was still a baby, yes. but not when he reached  adolescence. Luhan doesn’t want him when he’s bathing. He had the same body as the slave has. Flawless and glowing. But Luhan doesn’t have any scar. 

Sehun snickered a laugh. “He was attracted to me. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him for ten years. I think it’s okay to fuck with that status of attractions, don’t you think?”

“He’s still my baby brother –“

“I know.” Sehun said, “that is why I handled him with utmost care. He’s young and fragile. We took it slow.”

“I heard from Baekhyun –“ Chanyeol stopped himself from smiling when the name of the beautiful slave rolled off his tongue. The slave who was now in his chamber, sound asleep. “Luhan came to you to confront what had happened to his scar.”

“It was horrible.” Sehun told him, asking a slave to fetch him some more of their drink. Of course, the slaves were quick to act the order. The drink came from Akleos and it gives of a very strong kick. It burns in the throat and heats your insides up. It’s a drink young people shouldn’t drink and or rabbit like sex will follow. “Baekhyun’s scar was caused by bullying.”

“Tell me more about it.”

When the slave finished filling up both goblets, Sehun told them in Akleon. “Leave and have some rest. Tell Kris he can rest too. Have Jonghyun and Jinki to guard me instead.”

“Yes, Highness. Exalted.”

After the slave scurried out the room, Sehun played with the drink in his goblet. Sloshing it in a rounded motion, not spilling any. Chanyeol had his back leaning on his chair and his posture was rather lazy unlike the usual straight up sitting he do.

Baekhyun was the most beautiful in Akleos – his strawberry colored hair, his complexion, his eyes. Everything about him was different and a lot fancied him. He was ten when he entered the palace to train – for Sehun. He was still a crown prince that time and Baekhyun had been a gift to him ever since the slave was born.

He was different. He came from an odd and rare family of slaves. His trainer – the trainer of all the slaves of the palace had favored him. Sehun had a smile – a proud fatherly smile when he shared that Baekhyun can make anyone fall for his charms. He was perfection and can exceed perfection. Akleos always had a different mindset from every nation – and slaves from the country had so much devotion to their given master.  Being a slave – you had to master is like an art. Baekhyun managed to master it. Which makes him likeable.

“Then he suddenly developed a talent for instruments.” Chanyeol was carefully listening to Sehun as he emptied down his goblet. “He was a genius, a song bird. Baekhyun is lovely when you see him but lovelier when you knew his capabilities. Then he was treated differently because of it – Baekhyun was pampered. He has to have the best because one day, he’ll bring glory to all the slaves for being a good one. His training was intense. More sophisticated. The slave trainer had his full attention on him. The rumor of him being served to me when the right time come spread like wildfire around the palace. It was the reason why Baekhyun had become so lonely. His friends disliked him for it. Then jealousy got deeper. And it gave him a scar.”

“How did he got it?” Chanyeol became impatient. He doesn’t know if is it because there’s no more slave to serve them or is it because Sehun keeps on hanging him down.

“Ask him yourself.” Sehun settled his goblet down on the table. “He refused to tell it to me, he even asked me to punish him for refusing to answer my question. He feels awfully ugly with it. I remember when I tried to touch his scar, he didn’t helped himself and accidentally slapped my hand away. He was frightened to be touched on that part, Chanyeol.”

“The people who did it to him –“ Chanyeol pauses. “Where are they.”

“I sent them away. They are to never return. They can when I’m dead but while I’m still alive, they cannot past the walls of Akleos.” 

Chanyeol was pleased to know that the cruel people who did that horrible scar to Baekhyun’s body was punished. But he thinks it’s not enough.

 

* * *

 

When Chanyeol reached his room after his talk with Sehun – it was quiet. Only a torch that was hanging near his bedchamber was lit and the room smelt like jasmine. It was full moon – he noticed because the light that slipped past his window made him see the familiar figure sleeping soundly on his bed. strawberry head peeping out the blankets. In white sleeping clothes. It was cotton, Chanyeol knows because he always liked cotton and he had ordered his household to always use cotton in everything. He walked towards his bed quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping slave on his bed.

 _Baekhyun. His name is Baekhyun and he’s mine._ Chanyeol can’t get that thought out of his mind – _he’s mine. Only mine._

He removed his cape, his heavy and formal Veretian clothing fell down on the floor. Chanyeol was drinking too much the whole night and it makes him light headed. He’s too lazy to pick it up. After undressing, he grabbed his scarlet sleeping robe that rests on one of his big wooden chair. It was made by Luhan and he loved it.

 He usually sleeps naked but there’s a boy on his bed. And he’s frightened. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was frightened by him and he doesn’t want him freak out.

“Treat him gently. And carefully. You Veretian doesn’t know how to treat slaves very well.”

Sehun had warned him. It was actually a plea – not to rush the slave. He’s just fourteen. What Sehun said was true – Veretian sometimes do not appreciate slaves.

But Baekhyun – he’s born to be pampered.

“Gain his trust and I assure you, you’ll intoxicate him. He’ll submit to you. Just how you like it.”

Chanyeol had slipped in, the bed creaking and it made the boy stir. Chanyeol can feel his heart stop when he saw him – he can’t help but to reach for Baekhyun’s soft face and run a thumb across his cheek to assure him that it wasn’t danger – he isnt danger. He settled himself to lie beside the slave – face to face. He settled the boy’s head into his arm and placed a kiss on his thin and lushy lips.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, nosing the slave’s face. He smelt like jasmine and he liked it. He kissed him again and drifted to sleep.

 

 


	2. ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for everything written in here

 

 

 

“Let me through – I want to see Baekhyun.“

“But your Highness – the King asked us not to let anyone disturb his sleep.”

“I am Prince Luhan. Perhaps, you know me! I’m your Prince and I want to get in.”

“But your Highness.”

 

The noise made Baekhyun wide awake. He slightly understood the Veretian language but the voices spoke fast for him to not understand the other parts of it.

His eyes hurt when it caught the sunlight and he felt a hammering in his chest upon realizing where he is.

He quickly rose up, looked around and saw the King’s room was empty. He had ruined the King’s bed because the bed sheet was in a mess. The pillows were disarranged. He tried his best to recall what had happened and how did he ended up sleeping on the King’s bed. All he can recall is that the servants of the King was helping him dry his hair after bathing. That’s all.

 

“Let me through! I’ll have your head if you wouldn’t let me in.”

“Highness…”

 

Baekhyun jumped out of the bed and arranged himself – the clothes the Veretian attendants gave him last night was too big for him that his shoulders kept on being exposed and his chest plunging out. He wasn’t given a sleeping trousers and felt really exposed. It’s a good thing that the clothes he’s wearing reaches his knees, enough to cover the parts of him that should be covered.

 When he removed the blankets on him, his eye caught a rose, lying on the bedside table of the King’s bedchamber and there was a note. In Akleon handwriting.

 

_If you’re hungry, then eat. If you want to stroll, then ask Yixing to come with you._

_The attendants know what to do with you, just let them know you’re awake._

 

Baekhyun picked the rose and smiled. The King – he was very kind to him last night, though he was scary, asking him to show his scar. A part of him that he doesn’t want to show – a part of him wants to go.

A part of him that kindles unpleasant memories he doesn’t even want to have memory of.

But then remembered the commotion happening outside when the shouting continued. He ran and quickly opened the door requiring a lot of power because it was obviously heavier than him, revealing a pouting Prince Luhan, both of his hands on his hips. The Prince’s face shined when he turned to look at him.

“Baekhyunnie!” The Prince cried as he launches himself towards  Baekhyun. It was and endearment Baekhyun never had back in Akielos and he was honored his Highness treated him with so much tenderness. The Prince had cupped his small face and started tilting it from side to side. “You don’t smell sex at all and you look like you can walk without any signs of pain. I was worried my brother already took you!”

The Prince giggled and Baekhyun blushed because of his straightforwardness. Veretian people and their vulgar culture about intimacy makes him embarrassed. “Can this Prince come in and visit you?”

“My Highness.” Baekhyun cries, alarmed. His Veretian accent is not good but he tried using all the knowledge he learned about simple Veretian language back in Akleos. “you have authority in this slave. My highness doesn’t need to ask – he can do whatever he likes.”

“No. You are my brother’s now.” Baekhyun looked surprised even though he already knows who he belonged to after last night. “However, it’s pain because I have to ask permission if I wanted to play with you. He’s really possessive.”

 _The King_. He belongs to the king after last night. The Prince’ hands left his face but it just glided down to clasp his trembling and cold hand. Luhan turned to the soldier. Baekhyun remembered him – he was the one who escorted him to the King’s room. He’s pale and he had a jet black hair neatly trimmed, not reaching his ears. Baekhyun gasped when the Prince kicked the soldier in the shin and tried not to make a sound. “That’s for not listening to me!”

And then another kick on his other shin. “And that’s for –“ the Prince had paused. “I don’t know. I just wanted to kick you twice. You never listen to me, Yixing!”

Yixing.

The soldier’s name was Yixing.

He was the one who told the lady servants what to do about him last night, speaking in a weird Veretian accent. Like he’s not a native. He had the mark of the King of Vere on his armour. Though he was kicked twice, Yixing stayed unmoved, eyes looking straightly, not daring to look at the annoyed Prince. It was basic courtesy. “I ask for your forgiveness, Prince Luhan. I am just following orders from the King.”

The prince crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “What did he ordered?”

“Never let anyone disturb Baekhyun’s sleep.”

 _Baekhyun._ He was called by his name and it made Baekhyun unconsciously smile. Usually, people acknowledge him as a “this slave”. It feels good to be called by your birth name once in awhile. Luhan who noticed him had put a hand under his chin so he can see his face clearly. “How can you bow your head all the time? Such waste for such beauty you have.”

“This slave is taught a simple good manner not to raise his head when it’s not being asked, highness.”

“Then. I want you to always raise your head when I’m around. You understand that, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun lifted his head, finally meeting the Prince’ eyes and nodded.

 

The prince was kind – extremely kind. He ordered Yixing to get them food and if Baekhyun didn’t caught his attention by inviting him inside, Yixing had been kicked again. Baekhyun knows it wasn’t his room – it’s the King of Vere’s room and he had no authority to it but the Prince was delighted, excitedly dragging him inside but it’s the only way to help the soldier. Yixing gave him a bow, face still impassive but it felt like the soldier was thanking him for what he had done.

The prince took a seat on the King’s bed. Baekhyun just noticed how big it was and how grand its designs are. It looked like it can accommodate three more people with its space. Baekhyun can even imagine jumping up and down on the soft mattress but he knows it would ruin the King’s bed even more so he brushed off the thought. “Come here, Baekhyun. Sit with me.”

“highness, I..” Baekhyun hesitated to take the hand of the Prince who was inviting him.

“My brother had let you sleep in his bed.” Luhan smiled, taking a hold of Baekhyun’s cold hands tightly, pulling him down to take the place beside him. “I don’t see any problem with you sitting in it now.”

“Your Highness.” Baekhyun almost spoke like a whisper and Prince Luhan expectantly waited for him to continue. “Would you permit this slave to inquire a question –“

“Yes. Yes, Baekhyun. Ask me.” Luhan said with an eager nod. “You are so polite. Are all the Akleon slaves this polite?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer the Prince’ question. He didn’t know how to put his answer in Veretian. Luhan, who noticed his uneasiness tugged on the slave’s hand.

“Ask, my pretty Baekhyunnie. The Prince will answer you.”

“Where... is the King?”

“he’s out in a meeting with the other kings. He’s with Sehun, talking about allies and political things I don’t know.”

 

“Is… the… King… of Vere disappointed?”

The Prince cocked his head to one side. “With what, Baekhyun?”

“About last night, your Highness.” Baekhyun took his nervousness with a gulp. To be honest, he’s not ready to know if the King was disappointed with him. “The King… had seen my scar… he must be disappointed with it.”

“He was displeased.” Luhan answered, making Baekhyun bow his head. There was a churning feeling happening inside his stomach. _Of course, the scar would put him in such position – the King must dislike it very much._

It was always like that. When people see his scar, they wouldn’t let him do his duty as a slave. They would always feel deceived by his face. It puts Baekhyun into great disappointment for he thinks that the five years of his training inside the palace goes to waste. The King of Akielos didn’t let him do what he’s tasked to do. Baekhyun understands – the scar was ugly and it’s normal for the king to say no to him.

And now, the King of Vere.

Baekhyun didn’t understand why was he presented as a gift when the King of Akleos himself had refused him. It was the reason why he was so afraid looking straightly at King Chanyeol’s eyes. Feeling like a failure seeped inside Baekhyun’s mind. It’s such humiliation for an akleon slave to give disappointment to his master. He was such in deep thoughts when Luhan cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

“My brother is disappointed, yes. But not with you, Baekhyun. So smile. There’s nothing to be worried for.”

Baekhyun slowly raised his gaze to the Prince. “The King -  can this slave ask what disappointed the King, your Highness?”

“I heard he’s disappointed because of what had happened to you and the scar. He thinks it’s cruel – and barbaric.” Luhan sighed but it wasn’t exasperated. “And he’s disappointed because I used you to get the attention of King Sehun. I snatched you away from him to get noticed. It worked, though but I placed my brother into a big frustration.”

“I don’t understand , Your Highness.” Baekhyun was uncomfortable. Why would his absence frustrate the King of Vere? He haven’t done anything for the King’s delight. All he did last night was to make the King burst into the room of King Sehun, almost sparking war with each other because King Chanyeol didn’t wanted him to leave his side when King Sehun asked to remove his presence. “Does your Highness just asked for this slave to get attention from the King of Akleos? Because the Prince is beautiful, you do not have to use me. This slave is worth nothing.”

‘You flatter me but I would like to disagree.” Luhan grinned. “You are worth something to my brother.”

Baekhyun searched through the eyes of the Prince. It was full of sincerity. Then the Prince started talking again.

“I care for you, Baekhyun. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you should be taken care of. I liked you – for a companion. Not a bed slave. And I’m not densed to not see my brother react when you came in. When I saw your scar, it had put me into a great disdain. I wanted an answer from King Sehun since you didn’t want to answer. I was mad because he let something horrible happen to you under his watch. I wanted to know. But you won’t give me an answer. No one had given me an answer”

“You can give this slave a punishment, your Highness.”

“No.” Luhan disagrees. “You refusing to say the reason why you have the scar made me closer to the King of Akleos. And I am here to say thank you.”

“Your Highness…”

“I am to wed King Sehun – after last night, my brother had demanded the King of Akleos a wedding. Sehun was delighted about it and assured me that it wasn’t a burden. That he would love to marry me.” There was a dreamy sigh that came from the prince, then his nose scrunched. “Sehun loves me. He said it over and over again when we made love. He said it again to me this morning before he left for the meeting of the Kings and Regents. It’s just – I’m a man. My virginity does not cost like of a princess’ but my brother insisted marriage. Because of this binding, I am bound to leave Vere after two weeks with Sehun.” Luhan said, smiling. “But with one condition arranged. You have to stay here with my brother. I wanted to bring you with me and make you clothes but Sehun told me that it would really disappoint my brother if I’ll snatch you away from him. Again.”

There was a knock that broke their gaze with each other. Luhan graciously gave permission of entry. Everything the prince was saying to him confused him. But he was happy that the Prince was happy and not in trouble. He can remember King Chanyeol’s anger. He would never want to witness it again.

 Two women entered the room, bearing the symbol of the King. Dressed with so many laces around their chest and sleeves, skirt reaching their toes and hair tied in a very tight bun. They were the ones who bathed Baekhyun.

“Prince Luhan –“ one of the two had acknowledge the presence of the Prince with utmost respect. He looked older than the latter who had her eyes on Baekhyun. Suspicious as if he had done something wrong. “we are here to serve breakfast to the slave.”

“I’ll be the one who’ll accompany him. Bring in the food.”

“But Highness.” – the younger spoke and it made Luhan glared. “The King had ordered us to be on the slave’s side as he eats, to make sure that he would eat well.”

“And do you think I would let Baekhyuunie eat less?” Prince Luhan snarled and the younger servant who spoke out of turn lowered her head. “Why is everyone questioning me? Why is everyone making me  repeat myself. I would watch over Baekhyun.”

“As you wish, my Prince.” The elder bowed and exited themselves out the room. The food came in shortly and Luhan ordered them to place it on the King’s bed.

“Highness.” Baekhyun was alarmed. “I can eat on the floor… this would dirty the King’s bed…”

“It’s fine.” Luhan assured. “I can ask them to change it anytime. Now stuff yourself. Let’s not let those cute cheeks disappear.”

 

 

Baekhyun was a light eater. The food presented to him can stuff four slaves like him but it was all served to him and only him. He only took the bread, dipped in freshly made cheese, milk and few fruits. He was thought in Akleos not to take too much – he had to maintain his slim physique for it was one of the standards of being beautiful and it worried Luhan. The Prince had requested him to eat more  and Baekhyun can’t even decline, thanking the Prince with his kindness as he gets a piece of bread again for himself.

While he eats, the Prince had asked him questions. Like how old was he. He’s fourteen, turning fifteen at the eighteenth week of the month. The Prince had counted. “That would be three weeks from now? And I’m gone to Vere already!” the prince pouted his dismay. “I’ll make you a very nice tunic, yes?”

Baekhyun wanted to decline. The dress robe the Prince had given him last night looked beautiful and expensive. It was made of satin and golden thread and as much as he liked it in his possession, he’s shy to accept it. before Baekhyun could protest, the Prince had asked him again a question. “What was it like in Akleos? Tell me?”

Baekhyun had only said that it was home. It’s very much similar to Vere but the people do not dress like them – the minimal clothing on them, the better. There are natural springs – that’s the only thing Baekhyun knew that Vere lacked. “It’s home. It’s home for a slave like me, your Highness.”

“This is your new home now, Baekhyun.” Luhan told him. “Your new home with the King. You’ll love Vere as much as you loved Akleos.”

Baekhyun warily ate with the Prince smiling at him when he takes a bite. Then the prince asks again. “Did Sehun really – did he really not claimed your first night?”

That’s when Baekhyun choke and the prince got alarmed he didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun aided himself by grabbing a glass of water soothed down the stuck food on his throat. “I’m sorry your Highness.” He said, drinking again.

“Are you okay now?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“so… did he really refused you?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Because of the scar?”

Baekhyun can put on words on his mouth so he nodded again.

Luhan didn’t ask anymore.

 

When Baekhyun finished eating, Luhan had to leave. He had a class about politics and Akleon language – Sehun had arranged it so that he’ll be able to speak to the Akleon people with ease. “You cant bore yourself here.” The prince said. “Do you want to take a stroll?” Luhan offered and Baekhyun’s eyes shined.

“Yes, your highness. I would love to take a stroll.”

 

 

* * *

The Prince had given him a new wardrobe – a cream satin tunic with laces on his arms - Baekhyun felt like being tied like a criminal by the laces on his cuffs – and a black trousers tucking the top neatly. He was given a pair of leather boots too (again with so many laces) and was dressed for almost half an hour. The Prince had watched the servants bathe him, too and asked to use the rose oil in Chanyeol’s bathroom.

 He looked different and smelled different. This is not how a slave should look like – he looked like royalty. Like he’s one of them. The Prince had said it. And Baekhyun dislikes it.

He didn’t want the thought that he’d level the royalties one day. Because a slave like him – would never be.

 

Yixing accompanied him when he took a stroll around the palace. He wanted to talk to him but he looked like he’s a man that is not good with words and his eyebrows knitting into one  screams _do not talk to me, I’m doing my job._ The palace people were busy – every where he turn his head, people would be scurrying, trying their best to be quick in their given task.

Yixing had brought him to the palace’ kitchen and the boy was amazed with the quickness of every person inside. “The food they’re cooking. For the guest.” Yixing said, trying to simplify every word. Baekhyun appreciated it. He must know that he’s still not quite acquainted with Veretian language.  He took a deep breath and felt his mouth water – then he turned to Yixing, feeling satisfied with what he did.

He wanted to explore the palace more but Baekhyun knows he can’t go some places – like the hall. It would be filled by guests now and Baekhyun remembered how he was stared down by the royalties yesterday. He feels really unsafe whenever he’s in a crowd.

“Is… there… a place… with no people? Here in the palace?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Yixing. Everyone in Vere is taller than him. “Place.Quiet.” the smaller boy places a slim index finger on his lips.

Yixing looked at him as if he was offended by him and his manner of talking like he was talking to a kid. “Follow me...” He said then started walking, his sword clanking on the silver armor protecting his legs. Baekhyun tried to follow but the soldier’s steps were big – he would never catch up with his short legs. He wished he wasn’t angry at him.

As they walk, Baekhyun felt the urge to feel the walls by his hand. It was his way of getting familiar to a place he’s bound to stay at. The walls were rough against his soft hands and it’s cold even though it was already nearing noon. Every gray brick looked marvelous and sturdy. He would keep his hands to himself whenever the enormous glass windows come on their way. He repeated doing the same deed over and over again until they reach a big mahogany door with neat ornament carvings. Again, King Chanyeol’s symbol was on its center – the phoenix bearing a sword on its back.

Yixing turned to him. “You’re free to pick flowers if you would desire it. Just be careful on the roses. You injuring yourself would put me into trouble.”

“Trouble?”

“The King would be very displeased. So do your best in not injuring yourself.”

“this slave would take that in mind.” Baekhyun smiled at Yixing and the soldier’s gaze lingered at him for awhile. No one speaking but Baekhyun can’t look away from him. “Is… there anything you would like to say?”

“Your Akleon accent.” Baekhyun waited for Yixing to continue. It made him curious but Yixing decided not to continue anymore. Stopping as if he’d say something wrong. “I’m just nearby. Enjoy yourself.”

 

When Yixing left, Baekhyun followed what he told him – _enjoy yourself._ No one was around and he can see Yixing from the glass windows that he was really distancing himself from him. His eyes wandered around – all green with red and yellow but mostly red.

The King’s Garden was beautiful. Filled with roses that looked familiar to Baekhyun – then he recalled the rose that was left by the King of Vere for him that morning. The rose was taken from the King’s garden, that’s why it’s beautiful and fresh. The garden was arranged in an Akleon way and Baekhyun felt home. The Kingdom of Vere had lots to offer but for Baekhyun, the garden is the best.

There are marble benches around and in the center of a garden stand a statue – an image of the Great King Laurent. Even in his statue, Baekhyun can feel how powerful he was, with his head raised proudly like a warrior and his eyes that heed no fear. 

He’s beautiful. Baekhyun thought. If the Great King Laurent is still alive, he can never look at him like the way he looked at his statue.

It’s a good thing that a slave like him is allowed to look at the Great King Laurent’s statue and marvel about its beauty. It made the strawberry head boy smile for the opportunity.

He walked further along the bricked pathway with his hands behind his back, clasped tightly. He can feel the summer air Vere has. The keeper of the slaves once talked about it – he’s not a fan of Vere but the summer air was unforgettable for him. The air tasted like sea water and it must be because of the beach just behind the tall walls of the Kingdom. Baekhyun likes it. Akleos doesn’t have much of the beaches. And as a slave, Baekhyun had never really wondered out the Akleon palace that much.

“You seemed delighted.” Said a voice from behind – it was low, stern and composed. Baekhyun immediately turned around and had his heart stopped from beating when he saw the King standing before him – with the extravagant clothing and laces. He wore a tunic – a spruce colored tunic hugging his well defined body and had gold linings. The phoenix with its spread wings carrying  a sword can be seen embroidered on his chest. It was partnered by a black fitted trousers making his long legs prominent even more.

How can he not notice the King’s arrival? Surely he would hear his boots clanking on the pathway but he didn’t. The King shouldn’t been the one first to greet him – it should be the other way around.

“You look really good – with Luhan’s clothes.” he added, walking closer towards Baekhyun who’s trying his best not to shiver. With the slave’s head bowed down, Baekhyun had seen why he didn’t noticed the King – he walked with grace, like he’s a flightless ghost. “Lift your head up. I want to see you.”

Baekhyun did. The King’s face was smiling at him, with his dirty blond hair tied on the back neatly, few strands were down on his face, following the breeze but it’s still mesmerizing – the King’s still mesmerizing.  “Your highness, this slave would like to apologize for not noticing your presence–“

“Did you have a good sleep, last night?”

“Yes, your highness –“ Baekhyun answered, not being able to continue apologizing when the King took his hand into his. He had a good night sleep and it’s probably because of the liquid the King’s lady servants poured onto the water when they bathe him.

Baekhyun looked at their hands - The King’s hand was warm, and callous. It’s bigger than his but it felt really good. Baekhyun can’t explain and he can never put his gaze away from his hand being clenched tightly but not hurtful by the king. It was rather a hold to possess. Which delights Baekhyun. “This slave would like to thank your highness for your kindness to let me sleep in your bed.”

“I had a good sleep too. Even without using ihistamia.” Chanyeol said. “It’s a waste I have to leave early to meet the other kings today.”

“it’s a waste this slave can’t do anything for the King, too. This slave overslept and -”

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head, pulling Baekhyun’s hand to his lips. Baekhyun was surprised, a deep flush of crimson spread on his cheeks instantly when he felt the King’s kiss on his knuckles. How he’d like to feel more of the King’s soft and plump lips. A royalty, kissing a slave’s hand is overwhelming. “it’s alright, Baekhyun. You’re the reason why I had a good sleep. I never wanted to leave the bed because of you.”

It’s true. Chanyeol really had a good morning – with Baekhyun in his arms, snuggling onto the warmth of his body. He had kissed the boy multiple of times but he wont wake up. Chanyeol wanted to be the first one he’ll see when he wakes up. But he can’t. Junmyeon wouldn’t stop knocking on his door, reminding him that he should not be late for the meeting with the Kings. And he didn’t have the heart to wake the younger when he’s smiling as he sleeps. As if he’s having a good dream.

 

Baekhyun cant help but to smile with such words the King of Vere is saying to him. It flattered him so much. “Would you like to walk with me, Baekhyun?”

“Yes, your highness. This slave is happy to walk with you.”

Chanyeol never let go of Baekhyun’s beautiful, cold hands as they took a stroll. He had to take small steps so that Baekhyun would be comfortable in walking beside him. He wasn’t supposed to be walking like he’s in the moon with a slave – they were in an important meeting and Chanyeol knew the Kings from the neighboring country had find him suspicious when he suddenly wanted to cut the talk and eat. Their meeting was suffocating though there were good amount of slaves ventilating them with their big fans made from peacock feathers. It’s just that when he saw the familiar strawberry head from the windows, walking around his garden, touching and smelling his beautiful roses, Chanyeol immediately wanted to leave the room. “Are you really happy?”

Baekhyun was humming to himself and looked at Chanyeol – “Yes. Your highness. With the kindness you are giving me, this slave is very happy. ”

 “I feel like I don’t want to come back to the meeting now.” Chanyeol had stopped walking and looked at Baekhyun’s innocent brown eyes. “I want to stay with you and enjoy the rest of the day.”

It alarmed Baekhyun – of course he would obediently stay with the King. It’s was his duty now that the King is his new master but he had heard that the meeting was important. The King cannot waste his time with a slave. But he liked the idea of being beside the King all day.

Chanyeol who noticed the way Baekhyun tensed up made him cup the strawberry head boy’s face by his hand, bending down to lean his face closely to Baekhyun’s. “I want to stay with you. But you don’t feel alright with it?”

“Your Highness.” Baekhyun cries. “This slave has no right to argue in what pleases you. I am the happiest to know that you wanted to stay with me but your meeting - I don’t want the important people to be disappointed at you – and –“

He was mumbling too much.  Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun shouldn’t be that worried over simple things but he does. The slaves he had before – they would always do everything just to be with him. They don’t think about any worries but Baekhyun was not like any of them. It’s new to Chanyeol. His politeness, his respect to him, the way Baekhyun make him feel different with just a simple close and open of his mouth, the way he squirms under his gaze. Chanyeol just had to kiss him to make him stop from worrying.

He’s the King – King Chanyeol of Vere. He had proved a lot than the others and he doesn’t care whatever others would think about him.

It took time to register the King’s kiss into Baekhyun’s system. For the first time, he felt the King’s lips coaxing his, slowly. Taking each lip lock gently. He was afraid to answer his kisses back so Baekhyun let the King do whatever he pleases. Baekhyun just let the King take him to a feeling he had never felt before and closed his eyes.

 “How can you be this… beautiful..” The king murmured against Baekhyun’s lips after parting and Baekhyun smiled, boldly giving a last peck on the King’s lips before drawing back. Chanyeol stared at him, unable to move.

Baekhyun had just kissed him. A peck. On his own will. He didn’t have to command for it.

“your highness!” Baekhyun cried, mortified with what he did. “this slave is not thinking for doing such bold thing! This slave is sorry –“

Chanyeol smiled, straightening himself and pulled Baekhyun in the arm for a hug. “You have an hour. To be with me. So don’t waste the time by feeling sorry about kissing me.”

“But –“

“Are you sorry because you kissed me?” Chanyeol tightened his hug. “Do you regret kissing your king?”

Baekhyun shook his head and whimpered. He just missed his mouth on his that he felt so deprived even they just parted for seconds. His head was loght, felt like floating. He wasn’t thinking. “No, your highness. I don’t regret -”

“I’m not regretting of kissing you too.” Chanyeol mumbled, making Baekhyun blush even more. The King buried his face on the crook of the strawberry haired boy’s neck and smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do it. Everytime I see you.”

“Your highness…” Baekhyun mumbled, lifting his hands to hug the king back and it made Chanyeol embrace him tighter and suffocate himself with his distinct scent. To feel Baekhyun better.

“Do not worry. I’ll go back to the meeting if that would make you comfortable. An hour is not enough but I’ll settle to it for now.”

“This slave will do his best to keep the King entertained.”

 

Different to what Baekhyun had thought about the King of Vere for the first time he had seen him – serious, scary and unreachable -  King Chanyeol was gentle, still a little bit of scary because he tends to frown when the sun hits his face or when he tries to explain Veretian culture towards Baekhyun and he’s very reachable. He’s smart – smarter than what he have heard from the servants in Akleos. He’s considerate too because he speaks Akleon like a native. When the King felt like resting on a bench, he offered Baekhyun a place beside him. Even when sitting, Baekhyun still had to look up to the king because of their huge height difference but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. The King was beautiful – every edge and curve of his face was like a sculptured masterpiece. Baekhyun grew a liking of staring at it when the King’s busy telling him what happened in the meeting. The King was a talker, and of course, Baekhyun would attentively listen. But sometimes, Baekhyun would get out of focus when his eyes would see the way the King talks. How his mouth looked red and plump. The kiss the King gave him would cloud his mind up instantly.

How it tasted. How the King’s lips felt on his own.

All his kindness. It’s making him happy. And he’s afraid to get used to it. To search for more. To wish for more.

“What are you thinking, Baekhyun?” the King said, taking notice of Baekhyun dazing even though the younger was staring at him. He had been telling the boy that he wanted him come to his room if he feel tired after exploring the palace but the boy looked like he didn’t caught what he said, blinking innocently. “Are you alright?”

“This slave is ” Baekhyun retrieved his hand from the King and bowed. “can this slave ask you a question, your highness?”

Baekhyun’s expression was changed and Chanyeol straightened himself up. “Ask, Baekhyun.”

The boy looked up to Chanyeol and searched the King’s eyes. He’s still hesitating to speak but Chanyeol patiently waited. He looked bothered and the King had disliked it.

“Is… this… slave… fitted for a King like you? Am I worthy for all this treatment?”

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer that would not make Baekhyun feel negative anymore. _Is this about the scar? Because I don’t mind it, really._

 

There was no time in answering when one of the King’s guards, Jongdae came in – with his armor clanking. “My apologies to interrupt, my King.” He said and Baekhyun lowered his head when Chanyeol stood up.

“speak, Jongdae. What you will tell me must be important since you came here panicking.”

“The Kings were asking you to come back this instant and have asked for you not to play around with the slave. They were mad, your highness.” Jongdae reported.

“They’re impatient and demanding.” Chanyeol said coolly, not bothered with his guard’s news. “Let me have a word with Yixing first. Tell them I’ll join them shortly.”

“yes, Your Highness!” Jongdae excuses himself and left instantly. Then there was Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone again and the boy felt really nervous with the King’s silence around him.

“It’s nice spending time with you.” Chanyeol said, cold like he didn’t meant it. He wasn’t looking at Baekhyun anymore, his broad back facing the boy. “You are to tell Yixing what you’ll need. He’ll be with you for the rest of the day.”

“your Highness – I –“

Baekhyun wanted take his question back and asked the King not to think about it anymore but the King had already walked away, putting distance between them that scared the slave so much.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had no appetite and he felt exhausted even though he didn’t do anything tiring at all. When he was finished trying to sort out his thoughts, his worries. He straightly went to yixing and asked if he can talk to the King.

He figured out why he was doubting. Why he’s not at ease with everyone’s kindness towards him.

Five years of his training to be a slave, Baekhyun never had any kindness. Yes, he was treated specially because he was different but the treatment isnt kindness at all. It’s only because he’s going to put up a very important job in the future that would glorify the ones who trained him.

The siblings – Prince Luhan and King Chanyeol had shown him such gentleness he never imagined a slave like him would have. And it really scared him. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to deal with it. He doesn’t deserve any of it.

 

 

Being taken care like a precious gem wasn’t taught in training - they were briefed to be treated as toys, as something to be filled, to use for sexual need. They weren’t thought about emotions or getting the same sexual relief.

This is their fate. This is what he trained for. He readied himself for it.

He just wanted to please his master, nothing more. He didn’t want to put these issues towards the King but he’s confused with all this kindness. His self purpose – to be a slave his master would find useful is quite unseeable because of the treatment they’re giving him.

 “The King is occupied.” Yixing answers him coldly as they reach a room that was too far from the King’s room. “Are you hungry? It’s almost time for supper.”

“I – I want to see the King. I can wait.” Baekhyun insisted. He was desperate to talk to the King. To bow down to him for being a disappointment awhile ago. “I beg you.”

They stared with each other, Yixing had this stoned face and Baekhyun was almost crying, frustrated because Yixing doesn’t show any kind of emotion.

Baekhyun gives up, bowed his head.

 “I’ll do something.” Yixing sighed, making Baekhyun raise his head up and smile a little bit. “But do me a favor.”

“Anything.” Baekhyun said quickly. “Anything for doing this slave a big favor.”

“Eat well. And finish everything up that will be given to you.”

Baekhyun nods and wiped his tearing eyes. Yixing have escorted him inside a new and simpler room. It was small, with one bed and a little wooden table to use. There’s nothing extravagant about it and Baekhyun knows this is what he deserved but he felt sad.

He didn’t mind how small it was.

 

 

 

He just wanted to be where the King is.

 

 

* * *

 

Waking up beside someone you really like had really brought the Prince of Vere so much happiness that it makes him feel like he’s floating onto clouds – Sehun who had been begging  to sleep with him for almost every night ever since the arrangement of them to wed had brought ecstatic feelings to the Prince he never felt before.

The King of Akielos, despite of his stoned face and  well built was a man and a kid in between. Learning about his grumpiness during mornings is fun. Learning about the person who you are to wed is fun and Luhan has never been pleased.

“I want you to wake up.” Luhan mumbled when he noticed the sun is already ahead of them who’re still naked, lying beside each other so close with their legs tangled with each other. It’s been three days since he have to be patient in making the King of Akielos wake up and do his duties as his older brother’s adviser. Sehun was smart, he knows what to consider in all the treaties presented to Chanyeol in the meetings of the Kings happening in Vere upon his rise to his throne. But it was exhausting – to be able to speak with formality and diplomacy. Sehun constantly rants this to Luhan and he would only give a giggle, a kiss and a good and slow love making to his lover – he doesn’t know anything about politics so the prince knows he can help the King. “Sehun. You’ll be late.”

Said man stirred but didn’t opened his eyes. His hand lazily skimmed down the younger’s behind and gave the soft cheek of flesh a squeeze. “I’m awake.”

“By means of awake, I meant you getting ready for today.” Luhan smiled, kissing the corner of Sehun’s mouth. “You two are giving Joonmyeon a big problem for being indolent like this. Wake up, I say.” The younger commands again, kissing Sehun nonstop on his face.

“It’s the last day of these stiff meetings.” The King mumbled like he was half asleep and buried his face on the younger’s neck, inhaling him deeply. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I’m planning to play with Baekhyunnie. You can go and hunt wild boars with big brother. Do the manly stuff.” The prince said and he can feel the King of Akleos frown. “I havent been seeing him for the last three days because of the Akleon language class you’ve arranged for me. The teacher is very strict. I don’t like her.”

“you don’t want to spend the day with me?”

“Yes.” Luhan nods. “I want to get Baekhyun accustomed to Vere. My brother is so busy to do so.”

“He called a meeting off because he wanted to spend time with the slave when he saw him lurking in his garden – haven’t you heard of that? The kings were disappointed when they heard that they have been stood off like that because of a slave.”

Luhan raised himself by an elbow and stared at Sehun with disbelief. Chanyeol never rushed to his side when he was whining for him while he’s in a meeting of treaties. It wasn’t that he’s jealous. It’s just that it’s the first time he ever did that. For a slave on the top of that. He had slaves before but he never did such thing. “My brother did that?”

Sehun nods lazily “And I’m saying this to you, he’s quite disappointed when he came back to the meeting. He looked like he’ll eat someone that would piss him.”

“Baekhyun managed to make my brother forget his kingly duties – that’s… interesting.”

“He really is.”

“Then why did you refused him?” Luhan asked all of a sudden and it finally made the King of Akielos open his eyes. It was a question his fiancé is so sensitive about. Sehun frowned, pulling down the young prince back on the bed harshly. “Aw –“

“Why do you always bring this up?” Sehun asked, annoyed. He hovered on top of the young prince and trapped his small limbs in between his knee. “I already told you – it’s because of you.”

The prince reached for Sehun’s face and squished it playfully. “I don’t believe you. You’re not getting out of this conversation with your sweet lip service.”

“How can you not believe me?”

“Because I know there’s something more.”

Sehun had told him that he didn’t take Baekhyun as his bed slave because he can’t take someone unless it’s him. At first - it was sweet to hear and it worked in making Luhan stop from inquiring but then Luhan had heard that during war and expeditions – Sehun goes to brothels and pay highly for virgin houseboys. Baekhyun’s definitely prettier than houseboys – he can level the great King Laurent of Vere with his extreme beauty that’s why Luhan doesn’t understand.

Baekhyun is everything a man would want – and the boy was as sweet and soft as a princess.

“Are you disgusted with his scar? Are you feeling guilty with his scar?”

“No. And no.”

“Then why?”

“Let’s just stop talking about it, Luhan –“ Sehun was losing his patience already and Luhan can perfectly see it – his frowning says it all.

“You promised me.” Luhan said. “You promised to never leave me in the shadows – you promised me everything Sehun and you’re failing to fulfill this promise to me –“

Sehun groaned. “Do not use my words against me, Luhan.”

“I don’t have any choice! You never answered when I inquire about Baekhyun before. We will not stop discussing about this until you give me a proper answer, Sehun!”

“Why do you keep on sticking your nose to it?” Sehun scolds and for the first time, the young prince didn’t know how to react. “I’m not Chanyeol who you can easily persuade. When I say no, then it’s no. Deal with that. I will not be ordered by you. And we’ll stop this conversation right now.”

 There’s a long silence and Luhan’s expression suddenly changed. It gave Sehun a moment to re-think of how rude his tone was to the prince. Chanyeol had never scolded the kid – he would just tell the younger to stop, in a stern manner.  He’s a spoiled kid and he had forgotten about it. “Luhan –“

“Do not touch me.” Luhan croaked, backing off when Sehun reached to him. “I do not want to see you for awhile.” He said, hastily pushing Sehun aside so he can leave the bed.

“Just because I didn’t answered –“

“I just wanted to know so I can understand you, too. To know Baekhyun and to help him.” Luhan cut him off, as he walked around the bed to get his tunic. Why is he attracted to a man who keeps information to himself? He’s unfair yet Luhan still likes him. Sehun just watched the young prince to dress up.

“Even if I answer you, it wouldn’t be useful for you.” Sehun quickly left his bed and walked over the younger to stop him from dressing up by pulling him in the arm. “You can’t help him, Luhan.”

“Why can’t I?” the prince frowned.

“Because you can never give Baekhyun what he’s been needing –“

“What does he need then?”

“Something I cannot give either. I can’t give him what he deserved. I can’t do anything for him. That’s why.”

 

 

 

Luhan didn’t understand what Sehun’s words meant  and they parted with heavy feelings for each other that morning – well. Only for the Prince because he was hurt when Sehun raised his voice to him. Sehun had even gave him a kiss when he left, feeling regretful for what he said – with a big frown on his face. I’m sorry. Sehun mumbled against his ear but Luhan pretended he wasn’t moved. It was hard to pretend not to like and answer his fiancé’s kisses but he managed to. _Let’s see if who’s going to lower his pride between the two of us._

“How dare he impose that I’m a brat?” Luhan mumbled furiously, his nose flaring a little bit as he was on his way to his brother’s chamber to meet with Baekhyun. He had decided to ditch the class to take back on Sehun. His lady servants had trailed behind him with neatly folded clothes in their arms and it’s all for Baekhyun – the prince managed to rummaged his closet for old yet beautiful clothes he doesn’t really like that much. Most of it were made by his own hands since he strongly thought that it would suit Baekhyun more than anyone else. There were two guards on either of his side, making him feel little because they’re towering as his older brother. It made him irritable. “Am I brat, Jongin?”

The royal guard in his left flinched – he’s tanned skinned but he’s very handsome. “I don’t think you are, highness.” He answered, tensely.

“You are lying.” Luhan huffs then turned to his right. “Taemin, you’re with me ever since I was a toddler – am I demanding? Do I stuck my nose into other people’s business? Am I a brat?”

“Should I be honest, your highness? I don’t want to lose my head, though.” The blonde soldier kids, laughing a little and Luhan just kicked him in the shin. Unlike Jongin, Taemin likes to fool around with him but he always put his carefree-ness around a member of the royalty in place. “Why is my prince like this? You shouldn’t be brooding. It makes my heart sink.”

“I should ask for your tongue then so that you wouldn’t have the capacity to sweet talk.”

“Scary.” Taemin just smiled at the annoyed young prince. “Please spare me and my tongue, highness. I just wanted you to smile. You are everyone’s sunshine and vitamin here.”

“I wished you could be like Jongin – he’s very nice and considerate of me. He knows how to sympathize and adapts with the mood I have –“

“You don’t kick Jongin in the shin but you glare at him like you can slaughter him, highness. That’s why he considers you a lot –“

“Your highness.” Jongin cuts Taemin off, his jaws clenched. “If you may – I will be willing to cut Taemin’s tongue for you.”

Luhan then laughs. Despite of their seriousness when it comes to protecting him, giving off this hostile aura but when they’re with him on a normal day – they would fight like kids in front of him. The protocol of being formal to the Prince wears off in some occasions and Luhan doesn’t think negatively of it. Junmyeon though – he’s not alright with it that he tends to punish the both by not giving them meals for dinner and making them clean the horse stables.

Luhan was about to remind them about Junmyeon when his eyes caught one of his brother’s royal guards and part of his strong men, few meters away from them, speaking to a lady servant who Luhan remembers to be the one who’s giving Baekhyun spiteful looks before.

It was weird – usually, Yixing is with Jongdae. Trailing behind his brother. But it looks like he’s on his own now. “Jongin – why is Yixing alone?”

“The King must’ve kicked him out his side, no? I should apply for his post -” Taemin answered and Luhan kicked him again for playing around too much. The soldier whined – believe it or not, Taemin is a soldier, but he whines like he’s not. Maybe he’s acting cute for him but Luhan would not buy it. He turned to Jongin, hoping for a better answer.

It would be impossible for Chanyeol to kick Yixing out his side – they were childhood friends who were separated by life status but Luhan knows Chanyeol gives Yixing great regards for he is loyal to him and only listens to him. Yixing was even willing to die for Chanyeol if he needed too.

“Yixing is in charge of taking care of the Akleon slave, your highness. The one King Sehun gave.” Jongin said and Luhan frowned. “Apparently, it’s the slave who was been kicked out of the King’s household three days ago. The lady servants have been talking about it – I havent seen the slave lurking around the palace – they said he was sent to the stables.“

Without any hesitation, Luhan made a run towards Yixing and abrupt his talk with the Lady servant. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

Yixing was surprised to see him but never forget his manners by putting a fisted hand on his chest. “highness. The slave is at his quarters.”

“Where’s my brother?”

“He’s at the meeting with the Kings –“

“Is it true?” Luhan was out of breath, panicking. “That my brother kicked Baekhyun out his household? Why did he do that? Is he crazy? It’s cruel! I want to talk to my brother now – immediately!”

“I can answer what you wanted to know your highness.” Yixing said, looking at Luhan straightly. “Right now, the King is occupied. If you want we can talk while we’re on the way to Baekhyun – you’re just in time. It’s time for his breakfast.”

 

 

* * *

Baekhyun wasn’t kicked out of Chanyeol’s household – that’s an absurd hearsay and Luhan wanted to banish the one who started it – but Baekhyun’s being kept in a small, ugly (Luhan thinks it’s ugly for someone so beautiful like Baekhyun) room and he’s been staying there for three days already. Yixing had told him that Baekhyun wasn’t really well – he’s eating but not much and he cries most of the time. He haven’t gone out the room either. 

“Poor Baekhyun –“ was all Luhan had said. He still doesn’t understand why his brother had ordered Yixing to bring the slave in a room far away from his – didn’t he liked Baekhyun? “Why is Baekhyun being treated like this?”

“The King needed to focus.” Yixing answered. “He’s distracted by the slave and he can’t stop the want to be with him if he’s in sight. It was attracting attention from the other kings. Our King doesn’t want Baekhyun to be unwelcomed – nor be harmed.”

“Harmed? Who would harm Baekhyun?”

“The King is protecting the slave, highness. He doesn’t want to let his guard down and let other people know he has a weakness – for the time being, he’s keeping the slave out of the public’s eye.“

Their walk was enough for Yixing to explain that when Chanyeol disregarded the meeting for him to be with Baekhyun – the kings gave him a very bad reaction and that the households of the Kings had been really curious about Baekhyun. Everyone wanted information on why the King of Vere had given the slave such high regards and importance. Sehun had told him that if he want to enjoy Baekhyun in his side, do not let the others see that he favored a slave too much – at least bare it while he have visitors.

He has to take caution.  It’s not like everyone who had come to him for alliance was real – some may just be pretending, planning to take him down like a snake.

He had to keep Baekhyun away from all this. 

When they reached the room, Luhan burst in immediately, seeing Baekhyun sitting by the big glass window looking afar. The strawberry haired boy was hugging his knees – his clothes weren’t pretty but it looked good as always on him. Luhan can see the stain of the dried fallen tears on Baekhyun cheek and it had pained him – “Baekhyun!” he called and the slave turned his gaze to him. His eyes were swollen, dark bags under his eyes.

He wasn’t glowing. But he’s still beautiful.

“Highness.” The boy choked as he scrambled up his feet to give a proper greeting to the prince but Luhan had already  wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and hugged him tightly. “Your highness –“

“I should’ve checked on you sooner!” Luhan cried and he can feel Baekhyun grip on his clothes for support – emotionally. He can feel that Baekhyun became so miserable when he was placed away from his brother. “how can you cry so much! I don’t like this.”

“This slave is sorry –“ Baekhyun tried not to cry but his eyes were betraying him and the Prince had seen it coming and tightened his hug.

Three days – he was in a room so far from the King and he had heard the lady servant talking about him. _“Soon he’ll be out of the King’s household and will be sent back to Akielos_.” There was a hint of excitement from them. It just saddens him more.

They didn’t like Baekhyun around. Even in Akielos, he was never welcomed. He thought he could start anew in Vere but things aren’t going like he imagined.

One lady servant would always scowl at him. The other would just do her work of giving him food and would leave immediately.

Baekhyun was just confused. If King Chanyeol doesn’t want him around then where is he going to be?

He disliked the hurting in his chest. He wanted to be with the King and he knows he’s not worthy but still…

Baekhyun wanted to be with the King of Vere. He wanted to work hard to be worthy to stay by his side.That’s what he realized when he was alone – he knew his purpose - to be worthy to be the King’s slave.

He’s trying his best to gain sleep and not think too much because the King wasn’t seeing him and they were communicating by means of Yixing, only. King Chanyeol always had no time when Baekhyun wishes to talk to him – and it depresses him a lot.

But he would always want Baekhyun to enjoy his day. Yixing would always tell that.

“I heard from Yixing that you aren’t eating very well!” Luhan cried, worried as he cupped Baekhyun’s crying face. “You shouldn’t do that! I am worried! My brother is probably worried too!”

“The King refuses to see me, highness.” The strawberry haired slave muffled his cries and it was pitiful to hear. “This slave doesn’t know what to do – will I end up in the stables? I don’t mind it, your highness but I want to properly apologize to the king for being not able to do my job – for not being use for him“

“Baekhyun, listen to me.” Luhan muttered, making Baekhyun stop from talking impossible things. “You aren’t going to the stables. You aren’t going to be kicked out of my brother’s household. Vere is your home now and you belong to my brother.” _Chanyeol will take care of you. “_ Whatever you heard – it’s all lies. You should believe me.”

“But the King wouldn’t see me – even if I begged.” Baekhyun cried louder. “I don’t understand what’s happening, your highness.”

“I know.” Luhan mumbled, running a comforting hand on the slave. “I don’t understand my brother, too. But believe me. He’s not doing this because he doesn’t like you anymore.”

“the King was disappointed with this slave, your highness.”

“Why would you think that, Baekhyun? What happened?”

“Because this slave inferred such question –“ Baekhyun stopped talking and Luhan gripped on his shoulders encouraging to talk. “this slave doesn’t think he’s enough to be with the King. This slave wanted to know if the King is pleased with my existence even though I’m ugly -”

 

“You doubt yourself too much, Baekhyun!” Luhan scolds and Baekhyun trembled because of the sudden change of tone in his voice. The prince of Vere was pissed – not to Baekhyun but to his low self esteem and the reason behind it. _He shouldn’t live like this_ – Baekhyun was beyond beautiful yet he looks down at himself. Of course, he deserves what was offered to him now. Why would he think that he isn’t?

“I want …” Baekhyun sobbed. “I want to be with the King. To be someone that I trained for for years but – your highness… I don’t know if I’m allowed to even do that?”

 _Baekhyun needed something – something Sehun nor he can give._ It rings inside Luhan’s head and slowly, he understands what Sehun had meant.

Baekhyun – this beautiful person holding onto his clothes tightly needs assurance that someone wants him – he needs a master who will take care of him – who can mend him. Whatever happened in Akielos had broke Baekhyun inside – made him fragile and feel ugly of himself. He was loyal and he’s willing to submit but Baekhyun is someone who needs fixing, too.

Luhan then understood why Sehun refused Baekhyun. He refused Baekhyun not because he’s scarred – Sehun had refused Baekhyun because he has no plans of making Baekhyun attached to him. He didn’t see the strawberry haired boy as someone who would heat up his nights only – he had seen someone who needed care in Baekhyun. Sehun had seen Baekhyun as a person, not a toy.

 _Akielon slaves’ first night is their only treasure._ Sehun had told him that. And he did not claimed it because he knows Baekhyun is much fragile and inferior than the other slaves. Sehun knew he can’t give anything in return to him – he cannot take care of the slave because he had already set an eye on someone – which is him, the Prince of Vere.

Sehun had planned to ask for Luhan’s hand – and what would that make Baekhyun? He would feel abandoned. He had seen what’s going to come and he took precautions.

Luhan understands now.

His brother is capable of making Baekhyun know his self worth. He’s capable of taking care of people.He was willing to give Baekhyun the affection he needed. Luhan understands now why Sehun had given Baekhyun to his brother.

Baekhyun is not a bribe – Sehun wanted a home for him. A home in the arms of Chanyeol .

Luhan lifted his hand to wipe the tears on Baekhyun’s face and smiled. “You are well fitted for my brother, do not doubt. And you will do well in proving yourself to be worthy to be by his side -”

Baekhyun stared at him, dazed.

“You need to trust my brother, Baekhyun.”

 

 

* * *

It was indeed a long day – after long series of talks and signing of alliances, finally it was over. The meeting of the Kings was over and it felt like the weight on Chanyeol’s shoulders were lifted off. He had lots to consider in making alliances with the neighbouring countries – his people’s welfare and the greater good for everyone in Vere. The heated conversations happened when a king had asked for the sovereign of Charcy in exchange of their loyalty – Chanyeol had won the city three years ago and he had worked hard in bringing back its peace and beauty. He’s wouldn’t let it become a battlefield anymore. The city also reminded him of Baekhyun – it’s a majestic place and was tainted because of greedy intentions. Thousands of innocent lives were lost, its soil was watered with blood – he wouldn’t give it up.

The kings gave him a raised brow when he told them that he wouldn’t give up the city and it was a good thing that Sehun got in between before Chanyeol’s decision spark arguments, promising Akleos’ helping hand when they would be in trouble. Chanyeol had also pledge his army’s full support and cooperation and it settled the conflict.

When the Kings had excused themselves to rest for they are to leave Vere tomorrow before the sun rises, Chanyeol was left on his chair – thinking about how he can make up to Baekhyun. He didn’t even noticed Sehun pacing back and forth, thinking deeply and Joonmyeon asking him if he would like a prepared bath for him in his room.

It’s been three days since he last seen the slave – it must be stupid of him but he misses the boy a lot. Sleep was never easy for him for the past three days. His mind was always thinking of Baekhyun – how was he doing? Is he sleeping comfortably? Is he eating well? Because he wasn’t. He never had a good sleep because he knows he’ll wake up missing the boy’s warmth.

Is one night of being with the slave enough to make a man crazy?

Chanyeol thinks it’s enough.

Also, he was still bothered with Baekhyun’s question when he’s forced to go back to the meeting and made him think about what’s running inside Baekhyun’s mind.

“Chanyeol.” Sehun had called him, making his train of thoughts broken. “I knew it. Joonmyeon’s talking to thin air.”

Chanyeol straightens his back and looked at Joonmyeon.

“I was thinking of something important – what was it, Joonmyeon?”

“Would you like me to ask your servants to draw you a bath, your highness?” Joonmyeon took a step back when he was finished gathering important papers that are used earlier for the meeting. Chanyeol nods.

“That would be lovely, thank you. And please bring me Yixing, too.”

“Will do, your highness.” Joonmyeon excused himself immediately, leaving the hall.

Sehun watched Chanyeol as the king bit his lower lip and began thinking deeply again.

“You are thinking of Baekhyun?” Sehun asked and the mention of the akleon slave’s name made Chanyeol flinch on his seat. “I’m right.”

“It’s been three days –“ Chanyeol heaved an exasperated sigh. “I hope he’s not thinking negative ideas about himself.”

“I told you before” Sehun stopped and stared right at Chanyeol “– he’s broken and needed to be repaired. I asked you – if you’re willing to give Baekhyun affection and make him feel a little better of himself.”

“And I said yes.” Chanyeol stood up and walked to Sehun’s place in front of the windows and looked at the view of the city of Vere. “Baekhyun is for me. I’m going to be his home. But you know, once I leave him alone, he would start thinking impossible things about himself. He was full of doubt, Sehun.”

“You’re regretting of parting from him and following my advice of separating for awhile?”

“No.” the king of vere shook his head. “it was for his own good. It’s over now. He can come back to my arms again. It’s just that – I failed to answer an important question he asked.”

“What is it?”

“If he was worthy to be by my side.”

“Is he?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol nodded. Chanyeol cant even imagine Baekhyun being away and taken from him. When he spent a night with Baekhyun after knowing what had happened to him in Akleos, the boy felt right in his arms, in his hold. He had never felt it before from the other bedslaves he had.

“I wasn’t able to answer because I know words arent strong enough to show him that I do want him –“

“Then show him.”

Chanyeol had smiled, thinking about Baekhyun attending him. In his arms. “You’re at fault too why he feels so doubtful about everything – about not being good enough. You should talk to him about that, by the way. On why you refused him.”

“Why are you blaming me? I saved him from a place he wouldn’t be happy at.”

The King of Vere chuckled. “you leave me so much to explain to him.”

“you’re learning so well about Baekhyun.” Sehun was amused at him. “Do you know that Luhan fought with me because of Baekhyun earlier?”

“Why?”

“Luhan knew something’s wrong with Baekhyun and he wants to help – he can be a friend to the slave, yes. But what Baekhyun needed is something Luhan can’t give.”

“Have you explained what that meant, Sehun?”

“You know I’m not good in giving explanations.” The younger king said, frustrated. “I don’t even know where he is right now –“

A knock had interrupted the two and it was Yixing. Chanyeol gave Yixing a proud smile when his trusted soldier and friend paid respect to him. “You’ve summoned me, highness?”

“We’ve been out of touch all day –“ Chanyeol started, taking a seat on the egde of the huge wooden table they used for the meeting. “How’s Baekhyun?”

“The prince was with him all day, your highness.” Yixing said. “But highness, you must know this – Baekhyun had spent the nights crying alone in his room. Forgive me for not knowing this. It was just earlier this morning when I knew from the soldiers who guards him that they were hearing sobs inside.”

 

A crying Baekhyun made Chanyeol’s heart constrict. “And no one comforted him? No one told you about it?” Chanyeol was getting angry and Sehun noticed it. “Do you know why? Have you asked him?”

Yixing nodded. “I asked him. But the slave refuses to answer me. Also, the soldiers didn’t know what to do. The orders were just to guard him and not let any guest go near him. I’m apologizing for this – I did not gave them orders properly, your highness.”

Yixing bowed his head after hearing the King sigh exhaustedly. “This is why I’m worried.” Chanyeol said to Sehun. “I have to go.”

“Do what you want, Chanyeol.” Sehun smiled at him. “If you’d see Luhan, though, please tell him that I’d want to talk him.”

Chanyeol gave Sehun an affirming nod and put his gaze back to Yixing. “Accompany me to Baekhyun’s room, Yixing.”

“About that, your highness.” Yixing lifted his head. “Baekhyun can not be found in his room.”

 


	3. intoxication

 

******

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t mean to cry in front of the Prince of Vere but his eyes betrayed him the moment the Prince came barging inside his room that morning, embracing him tightly as he runs a comforting hand on his head – Baekhyun was thankful it wasn’t his back that was soothe or his shake in fear again and he hated it when he worries the kind Prince. It’s been three days since he last met the King and there was no night that he didn’t shed tears. And the lady servants had been talking about him being kicked out of King Chanyeol’s household. He was scared that once again, he disappointed his master for his question was out of turn and it was late before he realized it.

He didn’t had the motivation to do anything but to cry every night and yearn for his King – his kindness that he didn’t even deserve but his heart wanted.

Yixing had a hard time making him eat even half of his meal and had always been encouraging him to come out of his room – but he didn’t had the motivation. He was really sad that he cannot see the King.

He didn’t have anyone to talk to about his problem. He didn’t know what to do if the rumors are true. He doesn’t mind to stay in the stables, for an ugly being like him deserves treatment like that.

 

But the Prince of Vere had assured him – had given him his word that he would never be in the stables. He would never be exiled or given a punishment for asking for an assurance of his own place. Luhan itched to tell him everything – but it wasn’t his place. It was for his older brother to tell, not him. “You are confused and I know my brother knew that. So smile for me, little angel. Everything will be alright.” The prince had encouraged and Baekhyun, thankful of the kindness forced himself to smile. Putting his trust that his King would eventually claim him back.

 

Due to exhaustion from crying too much and lack of sleep for thinking too much, Baekhyun ended up falling asleep on Prince Luhan’s lap. With his constant smiles and his amazing talent for playing the harp, the slave’s eyes had fluttered close and drifted off to dreamland where he was cradled by King Chanyeol amidst the sea as they watch the beautiful sunset of Vere. “Trust me.” The king had whispered in his ears, kissing him in the cheek and Baekhyun unconsciously teared up on his sleep. Prince Luhan was not alarmed when he saw it for he knows the slave was having a good dream, murmuring “ _Yes, My King. This slave trusts you with all his heart.”_

It was hot when Baekhyun woke up and still, he was in the comfort of the Prince, who was frowning deeply at the lady servants who usually give him meals. They were also the ones who talk about the rumor a lot during their scheduled visits.

“I am removing you in the King’s household –“ The Prince had decided and grim spread across the two women’s face. Baekhyun – who heard the sudden decision jolted up and held the Prince’s hands. He sees the lady servants sunken down on their knees. “Oh, Baekhyunnie. I must’ve woken you up. I’m sorry, I wanted to settle their dispersal immediately but I don’t have the heart to wake you up – did I spoke too loud?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Highness. This slave would like to ask a question.”

“Go on, Baekhyunnie. The Prince would listen to you...” as always. The Prince listens to Baekhyun always.

“Is this slave the reason for the sudden removal of the lady servants in the King’s household?” Baekhyun swallowed hard when the Prince looked away from him upon hearing his question. The answer was obvious and the boy’s heart became heavy. Why must the two lady servants be burdened because of him – him who only arrived days ago. Compared to his stay, the lady servants were far more deserving for a place in the King’s household. “Highness.” The slave had tugged the Prince’ hands. “I beg you. Do not give such punishment to the lady servants. They’ve done nothing wrong.”

“They did all kinds of wrong, Baekhyun.” The Prince spats, and even Baekhyun got scared of him and his anger. He’s so nice for the world full of cruel people. “They were supposed to take care of you! Not make you feel bad by spreading rumors that would break you – you never went out of your room and these two are the sole reason why such rumor had gotten into you. I would not tolerate this! They are lucky I didn’t flogged them publicly -”

“Please, Your highness.” Baekhyun was crying, putting the Prince’ hand on his cheek, kissing his knuckles. The images of the lady servants being flogged made Baekhyun’s stomach churn. It’s the most humiliating punishment in Vere – people will give scornful, mocking looks and would give no pity. “I beg you, your highness. They do not deserve to be banished out of the King’s household just because of me. It was this slave’s fault for not eating well for he refuses everything that was served to him. It was this slave that should be punished for believing the rumours, not putting his trust to the King. Please, your highness. I beg you to spare them. They are innocent. It was this slave that deserves punishments, highness…”

Seeing the strawberry haired boy cry again had put the Prince into a great frustration again. His eyes were already puffed and swollen and he had looked miserable yet still beautiful and his pleads would break his heart if he would not listen and grant it. How can a beautiful boy like him could cry a sea of tears like that? He should be smiling. The Prince of Vere had sighed. “Apologize.”

Baekhyun looked at the Prince, his undeveloped jaws clenching. He can still see the annoyance on the Prince face and he was ready to apologize but then he noticed that the Prince was not referring to him but to the lady servants who’s face were wet with tears.

“Apologize to Baekhyun. For all the ignorance you’ve given him. If he forgives you, then I will think about the punishments I’ll give.”

The lady servants had then looked at Baekhyun and their unwilling eyes almost hurt the strawberry haired boy – they still dislike him no matter what happen and it is humiliation for them to bow down to a bed slave like him. “I forgive them your highness.” Baekhyun quickly mumbled to the Prince. “Highness.”

“You have to finish everything that will be served to you, Baekhyun.” The Prince had said and it was timely that a soldier, a tan male who also bear the King of Vere’s symbol had entered his room with a silver platter filled with brown rice, meat and vegetables. A second one had entered two and this one had a yellowish complexion, holding a pitcher of water on one hand and a glass on the other. “Good timing, Jongin. Taemin. Come further in.”

Baekhyun felt uneasy with the new people and he cant help but to hide at the Prince’ back. “Highness…”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Baekhyuunie – they are good people and they would not harm you.” Prince Luhan assured him, patting his head. “As for you, servants. Disappear from my or Baekhyun’s sight. I don’t want neither of you to come near him. Understand?”

“Ye-yes. Your highness.” The two lady servants quivered in fear, scampering out the slave’s room immediately. One of the Prince’s soldiers, the tan one, had caught the glimpse of the shivering Akleon slave behind the Prince’ back and gave a smile.

“See.” The Prince said, seeing the kind gesture Jongin had given the slave “my soldiers – are nice. This is Jongin and that stupid looking one was Taemin. Greet Baekhyunnie., Jongin, Taemin. Show him your loyalty.”

True to his words, the soldiers of the Prince were indeed nice and kindhearted for they had given Baekhyun a stance of pledge for loyalty – their fisted right hands over their left chest, kneeling in front of him on one knee. There was a surge of happiness inside Baekhyun. They did not hesitated nor gave him a glare of disgust before doing what the Prince had ordered them. “I’m Jongin and I’ll be glad to serve you.”

“I’m Taemin, and same. I’d be delighted to play with you.”

 

And before Baekhyun would forget his place “P-Please rise – this slave is not worthy for such gesture –“

“Baekhyun.” The Prince of Vere had found the slave’s hand and squeezed it gently. “If a Veretian soldier had offered you their loyalty, you should not decline it – rather, you should accept it and vow your loyalty, too.I should tell my brother to teach you Veretian culture next time.”

By the mere mention of the King, Baekhyun had burst into a big smile. He looked at the two soldiers who were already waiting for him to do the position of loyalty and respect the Veretian soldiers are accustomed of but instead of doing the same actions, Baekhyun carefully stepped down off the bed and walked over Jongin – knelt down, giving a kiss on his boot. He did the same for Taemin, too and then turned to the baffled Prince.

“In Akleos –“ Baekhyun stammered, playing with the hem of his tunic that reaches above his knee, enough to cover everything his master is only permitted to see. “a slave’s loyalty is presented by a kiss on the foot, your highness.  It’s also an act of gratefulness.”

 

Baekhyun was really well-mannered, Luhan had thought and he smiled because the slave is coming back to his regular self. Jongin and Taemin stood up and noticed the slave’s lack of confidence in himself despite of his ethereal beauty – “Can I call you by your given name?” the tan soldier asked, making the slave looked up to him. “Baekhyun, is it?”

“I want to call you by your name too –“ Taemin butted in, putting a shoulder at the taller tanned man. Baekhyun was amused by them. “And you don’t agree to the Prince that I look stupid right?”

Baekhyun shook his head – he was rather handsome but not as handsome as the King. Baekhyun thinks the King of Vere is the most handsome man he had ever seen. So painfully handsome that his chest began to hurt all of a sudden upon picturing his features. A tolerable hurt and a good one. Baekhyun looked at the Prince who had a fatherly smile at him and looked for a permission to speak.

“What is it, Baekhyun?” The Prince had known those gaze – he understand Baekhyun very well.

“Can this slave disagree to your highness?” the strawberry haired boy mumbled. “Taemin is no-not stupid looking.”

“I beg to differ, Baekhyun.” The Prince had laughed,  amused at Baekhyun and his overwhelming manners. “But you need not to ask me whether you can speak or not. I want you to be as talkative as you can. Your pretty voice makes me happy.”

 

Baekhyun could only nod but he’s not sure if he can remove that manner so easily in him. The Prince of Vere had extended his hand for Baekhyun to take so he can sit on the bed again, beside him. “I want you to eat now, Baekhyunnie. Look at you losing weight for only three days? I am so sad about this -”

It was true – that he had lost weight. When he’s being bathed, he can see his ribs protruding more than the usual against his milky white skin. His cheeks lacked softness too and the slave suddenly felt ugly – he cant show himself to the King of Vere like that, he thought.

Very unpresentable.

Very ugly.

Eating a lot is the only option Baekhyun can think of to regain his normal physique that’s why the slave did not declined everything the Prince had given him. He finished everything on his plate and it made the Prince delighted. The two soldiers remained inside his room, Taemin sat down on the floor while Jongin chose to stand – talked to Baekhyun like an old friend. Vere is much more of a home now for the people around him had accepted him and given him respect a nomal bed slave usually doesn’t receive. They talked about Vere, sharing stories of what’s beyond the thick walls. Baekhyun was surprised because Jongin and Taemin speak the Akleon language really well. The Prince had told him that it’s a necessity for the soldiers to study the Akleon language – sometimes, Veretian soldier come to aid King Sehun’s army.

The slave listened attentively as Taemin shared stories about the Prince when he was still five – “highness liked chasing people without anything on him – especially Yixing. Poor Yixing because he can’t do anything for it was not allowed to touch a royalty. He cant even pick the Prince when he falls down.” He laughed. “That’s the time you’ll see Yixing panic.”

Yixing is capable of panicking? Baekhyun cant imagine the King’s trusted soldier panicking. He’s always reserved. And impassive.

“You’re saying too much Taemin.” The Prince pouted. “Yixing had always been cold – it’s really uncomforting. Does he know how to smile? He always had this stoic expression on his face. I tried to tickle him once but he got surprised and almost drawn a sword at me!”

“he had to look intimidating, your highness.” Jongin told him. “After all, he’s the captain of the King’s army. The King himself is scary – he had to level it so the men would follow him.”

 

And then they talked about the King – when he was still a crown prince and their father was still alive – crown Prince Chanyeol was an active kid, excelling in almost everything. He wins at any sword fight, arm and body wrestling. His intelligence is unimaginable. Chanyeol was born a warrior, a protector and a ruler of people. This is why he’s loved. This is why Luhan did not competed for the throne – for he is weak and can not be as capable as his brother. “Once I leave for Akielos, to marry Sehun, I would entrust you to be my brother’s confidant.” The prince had said to Baekhyun. “You have to support him, be faithful to him and be his home after a long day of  kingly duties. It is tough to be a King, you see. Chanyeol may always put on a straight face but sometimes, he grows tired, too.”

“Highness –“ Baekhyun was out of words. What the Prince had been telling him is what he wants to do the most. “This slave will do his best.”

When Yixing came back to the slave’s room, it was also the time that Baekhyun was finished bathing. The women from the Prince’ household had helped him in doing so, cleaning him thoroughly and it was the Prince of Vere who arranged his clothes. Veretian clothing was still complicated as ever, laces on his cuffs also on his chest up to his neck that suffocated him. “My Prince  -“ was all the greeting Yixing spoke of but his manners never faltered, saluting the Prince with his fisted hand on his chest. Then Yixing looked over Baekhyun. “Getting ready for a stroll, Baekhyun?”

“Yes.” There was delight on Baekhyun’s voice. “Will you come with this slave?”

“I’m afraid I cant.” Yixing eyes the pouting prince at him. “The Prince may not like my presence, you see.”

“I’m glad you’re aware of that!” The Prince of Vere huffed childishly, putting a protective hug over Baekhyun. “And you will not stop me from taking him out of here. This room is very ugly.”

Yixing had break into a small smile. “Believe me, sire. This is what I want to happen for almost three days, already.”

Luhan softened up when he saw yixing’s genuine care to the boy. “You have anything more to say.”

“I wish Baekhyun to be careful.” Yixing said. “And your highness must return to him to his quarters by evening.”

“and why is that?” Prince Luhan had butted in, a brow was raised.

“It was the King’s order.” The soldier’s answer was minimal and it’s a surprise because usually, the Prince would have follow up questions. But the questions didn’t came.

“Alright.”

 

And just like that, Baekhyun was dragged by the Prince out of his room to take a stroll on the side of the palace Baekhyun never explored. The Prince was excited to show him his favorite places. One of it was the music room – where the portraits of the royal family was hanged for display. That is the room where guests are given a chance to see the royal family perform. Prince Luhan recalled the time when it was his first time to perform and he became scared with the eyes watching him – it was Chanyeol who saved him by accompanying him in singing.

The King is not a singer but he is great in playing musical instruments.

The Prince spoke with a lot of enthusiasm and Baekhyun felt sad for he can only give a nod to the prince without even properly understanding what he said.

“I usually hide there, Baekhyunnie!” the prince had giggled. “Me and my brother loves to play hide and seek and it was funny to think that a twenty year old him is playing games like that with me. I was five back then. Our Father would always scold him, saying it’s a waste of time to play child games with me.”

“The King must’ve loved you so much, highness.” Baekhyun mumbles. And there his heart ached again. Love. How is it to be loved? He doesn’t know. It must be fun?

“He’s young to enter the army and wasn’t able to enjoy his childhood that much. He was ten when he was trained – he was taller than anyone in his age and he was so damn handsome – I was not born that time yet but my servants had always shared that. They adore my brother so much. He exceeds perfection – and it’s not just an expression. He really is perfect.” The Prince was out of breath as his steps began to slow down.

They reached a big, heavy looking door – it was a different from the other doors Baekhyun had seen usually has the King’s phoenix symbol. The door had rose carvings on its surface and it was beautiful for its golden outlining..

“Come, Baekhyunnie. I want to show you something.” Prince Luhan said, excited as he pulls the slave to come inside when Jongin opened the door for them. It looked heavy – but then again, all the doors in the palace were too heavy for young adolescents like them. The inside of the room was everything that took the slave’s breath away. From the windows, he had seen the perfect view of the beach his trainer in Akleos had been boasting of – Baekhyun cant help but to detach himself to the Prince’ hold to look further, leaning his body to the big glass windows. The sand was white – and the water was in a perfect shade of cerulean. The beauty makes Baekhyun at ease, comfortable. The Prince had allowed him to see such treasure. He turned around to the Prince and gave a wide smile. “You like it, Baekhyun?”

“Yes, your highness! It was beautiful!”

“It wasn’t really what I was excited to show you, Baekhyun. But I like your smile.”

Shyly, Baekhyun bowed his head  and went back to the Prince hold when a hand was extended out to him. He was pulled back to the cream colored walls where paintings are hanging – in no particular order. Big portraits, small portraits, and then big and big and small and big.

Baekhyun had his mouth opened when his eyes caught a very familiar painting – a boy with caramel colored hair cleanly cut, with big ears and big brown eyes. He was wearing an armor and a black long sleeve underclothes underneath the heavy metal. He wasn’t looking at the one who painted – he was looking far away, like he’s thinking of far places he would like to take hold off. He had a proud stance, chest out and his chin a little bit tipped up.

 

It was the King Chanyeol when he’s just a boy.

 

His beautiful King.

 

 

“Beautiful isnt he?” Prince Luhan whispered in his ear and Baekhyun nods vigorously. “And over there – is our family portrait.” He point somewhere in the left and Baekhyun’s eye caught a rectangular painting – big as the King’s bed if his estimation was right. There stand two males – one that looked like an older version of King Chanyeol. He was bearded though, had the same eyes and plush lips and his hand was big enough to take a hold of a boy’s shoulder. The boy was King Chanyeol, no doubt but with a much longer hair enough to hide his ears and he looked a bit taller. Young King  Chanyeol had a very wide smile – his pearly white set of teeth showing as he cradles an infant bundled into yellow silk in his arms. The infant has blonde hair and blue wide eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes raked over the painting further and saw a beautiful woman on a portrait with blonde hair and blue eyes staying at the background. The slave looked at Prince Luhan who was sighing contently on his spot as his hands played on his back. “The only family portrait. When I was born, my mother died because of it. Neither of my father, nor Chanyeol had blamed me for her sudden death. They treated me as if I’m a fragile vase, doted on me and showered me with affection. My brother was just fifteen yet he had to be a crown prince, a brother, a warrior, a son and a mother all at the same time. He is really good in loving people, you know? He’s capable of giving care and protection to his people.”

 

 _Can the King love me, too?_ Baekhyun bit his tongue to stop himself for asking. Of course not – he’s a King and if ever he’ll love Baekhyun then it would be platonic. _Can I love the King more than what I should?_

 

“But he’s merciless. He hates those who hurt his innocent people for greed to core. The ugly part of him was he already killed thousands. He’s rampant when he’s angry and no one can stop him – not even me - it was unimaginable and scary. People from the other countries had called him a murderer. Will you accept that, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun’s heart stopped momentarily and his hand fisted on his tunic.

 

“Will you be at a murderer’s side forever? Will you swear to it?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know why he had lost his voice. But he nodded at the Prince.

 

“I want you to swear to me – that you – no matter what happen will remain loyal to my brother. You will never leave his side even if he’d push you away. This is our pact, Baekhyun.”

 

A swear to a royal highness. Baekhyun immediately knelt down and kissed the Prince’ booted feet. He doesn’t care how bad the King was or how ruthless he is for his only wish was to be worthy to stay at the King’s side. It was his purpose. The slave felt his body being lifted up – The Prince smiled at him. “you are so beautiful, Baekhyun. So worthy for my brother.” Then he was hugged again by the Prince. “Thank you.”

 

 

******

 

If you are captivated by someone as weak and vulnerable and sweet looking as Baekhyun, the news of the boy crying alone to himself until he had no energy anymore but to sleep his grieving would make any man come running at his side – and Chanyeol was three days late on doing that which makes him angry at himself.  On his way, with hurried steps, he had stripped off himself with the unnecessary heavy clothing he has, leaving him with the laced tunic and black fitting trousers. His servants had a hard time pacing up with him while picking up his cape and gloves s the King hastily threw them away..

He disliked the image of the strawberry haired boy crying all alone inside his room. If Yixing had known this earlier, Chanyeol may have asked the boy back to his chambers and not let him think unimaginable ugly things. He was so busy in finishing the meetings to even check on the boy – to assure him that he would be back in his care. Chanyeol didn’t thought of this reaction from Baekhyun – their parting must have hurt him so much.

 

“Are you sure that he was at Luhan’s bath?” Chanyeol asked Yixing once more who was good a keeping up with his pace even with his heavy metal armor clanking noisily. “Are you one hundred percent sure he’s under Luhan’s care?”

 

“I’ve talked to the Prince’ soldier, your highness.” Yixing answers immediately. “Taemin had relayed the message to me clearly. The Prince wanted to take him in for awhile until your Highness finishes his kingly duties. He say he doesn’t want Baekhyun alone and rot inside the room you’ve arrange for him. He removed the lady servants that you chose to take care of Baekhyun too and right now, he is taking his time to calm himself down in the Prince’ bath.”

 

Somehow, Chanyeol thought he should be angry – Luhan’s been acting again without consulting him. Why did he removed the servants from his household? Is that necessary? He knows those two servants are the most capable of taking care of Baekhyun yet why are they removed all of a sudden?

 

But then he’s too tired to be angry and just wanted to be with Baekhyun. He hopes he’s not too late to comfort him.

 

Though it’s been awhile since he last went to his brother’s bathroom. It was no ordinary bathing place for it was a big – enough to cater twenty people, marbled pool filled with clean sea water. It was in an opened veranda that allows you to see the sky. Luhan himself designed it a year ago and that place was his calming place. The palace architects had a hard time doing Luhan’s design but it was all worth it for Luhan was the happiest when it was finished. The only place is where Luhan take time to think and draw his clothes designs.

 

When Chanyeol reached the door of the Prince’ bathroom, he became hesitant and breathe a little deeper than the normal. The prince’ soldiers had saluted to him. It was timely because two of Luhan’s lady servants were just arriving, with fluffy towels in their arms and a robe so familiar with Chanyeol.

 

“Good evening, your Highness –‘ one of the lady servants greeted and Chanyeol gave a brief nod. Eyeing the robe as he recalled Baekhyun wearing it “The Prince did not informed us that you’ll be visiting this place, apologies for not being presentable –“

 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol said as he eyes the towels they were holding. “Are those for Baekhyun to use?”

 

“The slave? –“

 

“From now on, I want you to address him by his name.” The King’s tone became stern – he didn’t mean to scare Luhan’s servants. He just wanted to make Baekhyun feel that’s he’s no slave in his care. To make him have his identity as Baekhyun – a beautiful boy from Akleos who would be – in time – the King’s lover. This is what Chanyeol wants to happen in order to fix Baekhyun – he had to assure the boy that he have a place in his arms. Not only in his kingdom but also in his heart and in his mind. He has to feel like he’s an equal. “I’ll be the one who’ll accompany Baekhyun. Tell Luhan that I’ll be taking care of Baekhyun from now on.”

 

“Let us accommodate Baekhyun first, your Highness.” One of the lady servants asserted. “Prince Luhan had asked us to keep him companied until he finishes his time in the bath.”

“Where is my brother?”

“The Prince is at his room, Highness – he’s arranging a place for Baekhyun to sleep on –“

“Tell him that Baekhyun will sleep in my room, there will be no need for that.” Chanyeol had extended a hand and gave a pat on her shoulder. “Luhan will not be angry at you, alright? Just tell him what I said and he’ll not say anything more. Give me the towels. And Baekhyun’s robe.”

Despite of the lady servants’ hesitation, they can never deny the King’s orders. Carefully,  they’ve handed the King the towels and the see through satin robe he wore for his first night in Luhan’s care.They bowed respectfully to the King, excusing themselves to report to the Prince. Chanyeol then turned to soldiers that were guarding the rose-carved door. “Leave. And rest. My soldiers will take over from now. Please fetch me my servants.”

 

“Yes, your highness.”

 

 

The halls were quiet and when Prince Luhan’s soldiers took their leave after receiving orders from Yixing in summoning Jongdae. Chanyeol took his opportunity to remove his boots all by himself with his one hand holding the towels and Baekhyun’s robe. Luhan disliked it when he gets inside his bath with his boots on. It’s most of the time wet by water and mud stains is just a no-no for him. How can removing your own boots be an impossible task? Chanyeol almost fell down in doing so and Yixing got alarmed, immediately kneeling down infront of the King to do the deed for him instead. “Yixing. I can handle undoing my shoes.”

“Highness, I can bid Jongdae that you cannot - You should’ve  asked a servant to do this for you before asking them to leave.” Yixing reprimanded. “Highness, these laces are very mind boggling. I wish you could do something about this.”

“And I thought you had grown to like them, Yixing.” Chanyeol chuckled quietly because finally, Yixing is putting down his normal impassive and stern façade. He was grinning and Chanyeol had long to see this kind of face on his loyal soldier - his old friend that was not really a native Veretian and loathed the way Veretian clothes themselves.

Yixing  came from a distant land that was already erased in the maps. They were ten – same age but with different built. Chanyeol was still a crown prince that time and Yixing was an exile for murder, presented cuffed, dirtied and abused. It was an alleged murder, Chanyeol believed that Yixing is not capable of doing murder and he didn’t need to have a conversation with him to prove that. He just felt it. The first time they had an actual conversation was when Chanyeol had seen some soldier beating the poor exile because he fancied the flowers personally grown by the Queen – which Chanyeol thought was extremely unfair and ruthless. Beating him up because of a flower? That was totally absurd.

 

With his strong sense of justice, Chanyeol immediately stopped the soldiers, earning him a glare from the exile. Which is totally foreign for him. Chanyeol’s father thought him that if someone had helped you during distress, you should give your gratitude. A glare is not a form of gratitude.

 

“ _You can be flogged for that.”_ Chanyeol remembered him saying when the soldiers returned to their post after him threatening them to report the incident to his father if he’ll see him again flocking around the exile. Yixing gave him a look like he doesn’t cared. _“You have guts to look at me like that when you – you don’t have anything anymore.Even your tunic is not yours. You’re a slave who owns nothing. You don’t even own your life. You should stop being this arrogant.”_

 

_“You should’ve let them beat me to death – why must you help?”_

 

_“Do you want to die that badly? Do you not want to prove everyone that they are wrong about you?”_

 

Yixing has been a person with limited words but he is intelligent. He immediately understood what the young prince had suggested him. _I saved you because I want you to redeem your honor._ That’s what it meant. After that, Yixing had acknowledged Chanyeol and his position with much respect.

 

Whenever Chanyeol would talk to Yixing while he’s attending his horse in the stables, he would only nod, listen and it intrigues Chanyeol so much. _How mysterious and guarded._ He would spend his time talking about his plans when he becomes the King of Vere in the right time. Yixing religiously listened to him, sometimes answering him with better ideas like it was his purpose in life – to be there beside him. As a comrade. As a right hand man. As an adviser. As a reminder that he’s still human and he’s not as perfect as everyone had seen him. Yixing pulls him down when his feet starts to float and leave the ground.

 

Yixing’s better than him in some things. But he’s not given a chance to prove it.

 

 _“Do you know how to fight?”_ the young Chanyeol had asked.

 

_“I’m fair.”_

 

_“I’m the strongest ten year old child in Vere –“_

 

_“You’re just very sly when it comes to tackle fights, mastering the human body’s weak points That’s not being strong. That’s cheating”_

 

_“Let’s do a sword duel then! No contact to the body will happen. Just swords.”_

 

Chanyeol had to keep his pride and it’s a good thing Yixing just nodded at him, silently accepting his dare The exile took his time in choosing the sword he’ll use. Of course, they didn’t used real swords but Veretian army uses wooden swords that weighs like the real ones for training. When they were done picking the sword of their liking, the duel happened. It was unexpected win for Yixing – he looked very sickly and the trainees even bet silver coins on him not lasting for five minutes. It was Chanyeol’s first defeat in his life. And also, it gave him a very nice decision he never once regretted.

 

“ _I want Yixing to train in the army. Free him.”_

 

When he showed up on his father’s throne and told these things with his head held up high, Yixing could only gasped with disbelief. It was not even a request. The King had asked Chanyeol – why would he free a murderer and it was the first time Yixing had admired the salute the Veretian soldiers usually do – for Chanyeol saluted with his fisted hand over his chest with so much sincerity. It was overwhelming enough to move the King and even Yixing himself. _“Because I know he’s worthy for a place in my household. He’ll be loyal to me. I;m sure of that, Father. He will never murder me – but he will murder for me. For my glory.”_

 

 

 

This is why Yixing’s very loyal to the King and his family. Ready to take spears and swords and arrows for them. And Chanyeol was happy he’s right that he followed his instincts about Yixing being loyal to him.

 

“Please be fast, Yixing. I want to see _him_ already.”

 

“I am trying, your Highness.” There was amusement in the soldiers tone and when he’s done, the King immediately stepped out his boots.

 

“You think Baekhyun would like my presence?”

 

“Did anyone ever disliked your presence?”

 

Chanyeol gave Yixing a look. “ _You. You disliked my presence before.”_

 

“Please don’t reminisce, highness. I am so shameful back then. I’m still regretful that I acted like that –“

 

The King laughed. Seeing Yixing loosen up around him somehow feels nostalgic. He misses it when there’s someone who treats him as if he’s a normal man. Someone who can engage a normal conversation with him. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous for Baekhyun’s reaction.”

 

“If he doesn’t react positively, please take my head.”

 

“Would you really bid that –“

 

“You know I myself will serve my own head on a silver platter if you’ll ask for it, your highness.” Yixing told him. “but please don’t underestimate Baekhyun though. You might be overwhelmed with him and his regards towards you.”

 

They exchanged friendly smiles – no rank in between them and it calmed Chanyeol as he had entered the bathroom – pushing the  heavy doors carefully. It was dim – no torch has been lit and it’s only the moon’s light that illuminates the room. The room was quiet enough to hear the waves crashing ashore in the nearby beach.

 

Chanyeol had walked in further and saw the one he’s been wishing to see for three dreadful days.

 

Baekhyun, who was standing beside a marble post, looking out the night sky with a contented smile on his face. The boy didn’t have any clothes on him and his pink hair was dripping wet. He must’ve dipped himself in bath earlier and Chanyeol cant help but to admire the boy’s back even with the big scar that had been making his Baekhyun feel ugly about himself – the moonlight was helping him see all his curves and his hands itched to touched the akleon boy.

So much.

 

 

Wasting no more time, the King had paced quietly towards the boy after settling down the towels and his robe on a nearby table. Baekhyun was still in his deep thoughts, not noticing that someone was approaching him.

 

“What are you thinking?” the King asked, a whisper on the boy’s ear as he wrapped his strong arms around the boy’s tiny waist. Chanyeol cant help to feel his cold skin and got worried. He can be sick if he’ll stay naked for so long  however, the man cannot deny how he liked the boy naked, all for his eyes to feast on.

 

Baekhyun almost jumped when he felt warm hands touching his skin but the warmth that radiated from those hands immediately made him feel at ease – he knows those calloused hands and it feels so right for him. He leaned his weight to the king’s body on his back and placed over a hand on top of the King’s own. “This slave… is… thinking of the King.”

 

Yes. Baekhyun was thinking of the King when he first had a dip in the Prince’s bathing pool. The warmth of the seawater resembles the warmth of the King of Vere and it was soothing. All his worries dissipated. But he wanted to be held by the King – Baekhyun yearned for the King as always.

 

And now, he was being caged by the King’s strong arms. For three days, he wished for the King to see him – and it was happening already that made Baekhyun’s cheeks already hurt for smiling too much. If being caged would feel that good, Baekhyun will do everything to stay and be a prisoner of it.

 

 

“Really?” Chanyeol kissed his ear with delight and sniffed his scent deeply – jasmine. He liked jasmine on him. “You were thinking of me?”

 

“The night is beautiful, your Highness.” Baekhyun mumbled, feeling the King’s lips travelling down the crook of his neck, sucking softly and leaving kisses that made his body extremely hot. “This slave is thinking it’s such a waste not to see this kind of beauty without your highness.”

 

Baekhyun was enjoying the way the King’s hands made its way onto his chest, feeling him. And then he was spun to meet the King’s frowning face – Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Your highness…”

 

“I left you three days –“ The King had sighed, hands cupping Baekhyun’s small face. His eyes had the same glow but his cheeks are nowhere to be seen - “I don’t expect you to starve yourself and be bony like this.”

 

“This slave is – “ the strawberry haired boy grew nervous, scared that the King might have been disappointed again at him for losing weight. “Punish me, your Highness. I’ve been ungrateful and ignorant for the past three days – denying the meals given to him.”

 

“No. I don’t want to punish you.” Chanyeol shakes his head with the image of giving punishments to him and run a thumb on Baekhyun’s cheek and felt his potruding cheek bone.

He took a closer look and it broke his heart when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes are still puffed and swollen. “I heard you were crying every night, too.” The King mumbled, urged not to kiss the boy’s lips again but that would be dangerous so he kissed his swollen eyes instead. He can feel the danger about to happen in inside his trousers already –  “I want you to tell me the reason why are you doing this to yourself. I want to know.”

 

“Your Highness…”

 

“You have to tell me. Is it because of me? Are you disappointed with me?”

 

The slave refused to look at the King’s worried eyes and kept his mouth shut, yet he can stop himself fisting on the king’s tunic. He’s not that brave to tell the King that his sudden parting from him had made him miserable and wretched. Baekhyun doesn’t like to make the King feel as if he was blaming him because it wasn’t King Chanyeol’s fault, to begin with. Also, he doesn’t like the King to know that his lady servants had spread rumors about him being thrown out of the King’s household which totally broke him apart. But then Chanyeol disliked it when Baekhyun doesn’t look at him.

 

“Forgive me” Was all the King had said and Baekhyun was quick to turn his gaze back at the King, looking so regretful as him. Chanyeol knows he’s the reason for his tears. “It was I who have caused you pain.”

 

“No – your highness! Please. Take your apology back, this slave is not worthy for anything –“

 

“I’ve missed you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed and it suddenly became quiet again, he can hear his own heart synching with Baekhhyun’s, beating outrageously in their chests. He leaned down and tipped the boy’s chin up so they can kiss – feeling their lips perfectly fitting each other in a slow manner that was almost painful for the King had wanted more of it yet he can’t get out powered by his strong desires – not before he had explained everything to his beautiful boy. “I’ve missed you so much. You have to know that there was no night that I haven’t thought of you.I had to bear not seeing you to protect you from the public’s eye. I’m really sorry if I didn’t had the time to explain this to you but do you remember the time I interrupted you in your time alone in my garden? I wanted to be with you that I had called off for an hour break just to spend it with you. When the other Kings knew this, they were upset and grew curious of you. You – you are so special to me and I am not letting anyone use you against me. I had to separate from you. For awhile. Until the meetings were over.”

 

“Your highness.” Baekhyun cried, launching himself to embrace the King tightly. Baekhyun had to tiptoe so he can reach the King because of their huge height difference. He was so happy – so happy that he can’t stop himself from crying and sniffing the crook of the King’s neck. The King had hugged him back – as tight as he was hugging him, his big calloused hands almost touching his scar, scared to make the boy flinch, the King shied his hands and settled it on the boy’s bony hips. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore! I didn’t put my trust in you and believed other people that I was once again rejected! All those days and night that we were apart, this slave have been missing you that it puts me to tears and this slave can’t stop wanting to be with you. I want to be with you, your highness!!”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” The King whispered, embracing Baekhyun tighter as his hand ruffled his soft, silky pink hair. “I’m glad that you feel the same. I’m so glad it’s now over –“

 

They break apart but Chanyeol never forget to take Baekhyun’s hand in his own, putting feather light kisses on it. His Baekhyun is so beautiful – his tears glowing like the stars up in the clear nightsky. “Over? What is over, your highness?” the boy sniffed.

 

“You being apart from me.” Chanyeol said and it made the strawberry hair break into a smile as a tear rolled down his beautiful face. “I want you to come back to me, Baekhyun.” The King had made sure to smile back, kissing Baekhyun’s lips chastely. The young boy’s lips were intoxicating him for it taste something sweet – like an aphrodisiac . Baekhyun himself is an aphrodisiac.  “Would you like that? Because I wouldn’t let you say no and doubt yourself for one second that you are not worthy for me again. You –“ he pauses, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s swollen eyes. “belong to me.” _The moment you graced my halls with your existence, I knew you were for me. “_ You have to remember that.”

Baekhyun nods sweetly. “This slave would be –“

“And please, I know you were cultured to address yourself as a slave at all times – but I don’t like it. You are not a slave here, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol clears as he tucked his hair into his ear so he can see more of his face. “Sehun did not presented you without the golden choker and cuffs to me for you to be treated as a slave, don’t you think so?”

The slave’s eyes widened and recalled when his golden cuffs and collar was stripped off him the moment King Sehun announced that he will come to Vere and be a gift to the King for his ascension. He didn’t questioned, for he knows it will be replaced the moment he’s under the enslavement under King of Vere’s hold.

But the proof of enslavement never came. “Your highness…”

“You are freed, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said.

“Baekhyun belongs to the King of Vere.”  Baekhyun chastised. He doesn’t want to be freed – being freed means nothing but parting again from the King. He doesn’t know how to live freely –  he wants to belong to the King and be directed on everything he must do. He didn’t mind to submit his whole existence to the King even if he’s already a freed person. It’s not yet clear to him why the King of Akleos would do such thing – freeing him, sending him to Vere as a gift – but the thought of him belonging to King Chanyeol is enough to make him tenfold happy than the normal – no – he was never that happy in his entire life.

“Baekhyun belongs to you… I want to belong to you…Please own me.” Baekhyun clinged a little more tightly, not wanting his King to part from him again for one second.

Chanyeol didn’t know how he manage to part from the warmth the little one is giving and it made him smile, knowing that his strawberry haired boy needs him. “Please own me, your highness. I don’t want to be freed. I want to serve you. I want to be with you. Please –“

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol tries to pry Baekhyun away from him when he felt the boy’s tears on his shoulders. He thinks it’s amusing because Baekhyun didn’t really wanted to cling away from him. “I have no intentions of letting you out of my sight and most definitely  out of my side, silly.” Chanyeol broke their closeness apart so he can look at his beautiful boy. “It’s just that you  no longer have a slave status anymore. Do you think I’ll let you go? No. You only have to believe in me and be with me not as a slave but as Baekhyun. No more crying. I’m not happy with you crying again.” The King leaned down and linked his forehead onto Baekhyun’s, bumping the tip of their noses cutely and childishly, like a mother cat to its kitten. The only difference is that Chanyeol doesn’t plan their relationship to be as platonic as that. “Can you take at bath with me now, love? Before we go to bed?”

Love.

The King had called him _love_ and Baekhyun knows he’s smiling as if he won gold.

“Would-d you like to spend time with this sla-“ the King frowned when Baekhyun was about to address himself as a slave again. It was scary but at the same time – made Baekhyun’s heart sped up doubly. He still doesn’t know if he liked the frown but in general, he liked the King. So maybe he liked the frown. “B-Baekhyun now? Your eyes looked really tired, highness.”

“I am tired but never of you.” The King said in a playful tone. It made Baekhyun blush under his gaze and the rose tint spreading on his cheeks was really adorable. He remembered that he’s completely bare for the King’s eyes to see when the King’s eyes darted to his pelvis. “Attend me.”

Baekhyun nodded and started unlacing the King’s cuffs clumsily and carefully. He’s still not accustomed to the laces; the knots confused him big time. King Chanyeol liked the way the boy bit his lip when he struggled a little in doing the deed and how he would smile when he finishes loosening up the knots. When the boy had reached for the laces on his chest, that’s when he shivered with nervousness.

 

He can feel his heart beating loudly on his throat. Chanyeol noticed it. “What did you do with Luhan today, Baekhyun? I hope my active brother didn’t pulled you in various places all day?” he asked, trying to lessen the younger’s nervousness.

 

Baekhyun tried his best to not tangle the laces anymore but he never forgot to look up to the King. “The Prince accompanied Baekhyun, all day, your highness. We went to your garden after visiting the –“ Baekhyun stopped warily but the king had eyed him curiously, tilting his head to one side as he waits for him to continue. “The room – this slave –“

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol corrected, grinning at the boy when he saw the blush on his face becoming more evident when they caught each other’s gazes.

 

“Baekhyun can’t recall what the room was called your highness.”

 

“If it has portraits of my family, then it must be my mother’s memorial room?” The king took Baekhyun’s hand in his and guided the boy on how he should properly unlace him and the younger had let the King, dazing up and getting lost once again because of the King’s alluring face. “It used to be a music room. But when my mother died, my father slowly turned it into a memorial for her. Then when my father died, it became my favorite place. I wanted to show it to you myself but Luhan -“

 

King Chanyeol laughed. It had shown Baekhyun a carefree side of him -  he’s usually nice and kind and stern and strict and intimidating when irritated but Baekhyun never see him playful and carefree. “What do you think?”

 

Baekhyun looked confused.

 

“Of my younger version. Am I handsome?”

 

“Yes! Of course! You are very handsome even before! No one can compare! My heart wont stop beating fastly and –“ Baekhyun stopped from mumbling fastly when he saw the King smiling down at him, pleased with his compliments and confessions. “-baekhyun wished he had met you sooner. Baekhyun wished he was born the same time as you and was sent to Vere so he can see you grow as what you are right now.”

 

“I was not expecting that –“ Chanyeol chuckled, untucking his tunic from his trousers and stripping it off him in a swift move. He stepped back so he can easily removed the restraints he has in feeling Baekhyun’s skin against his. “I wanted compliments from you but what you said overwhelmed me.”

 

“Is it bad?” Baekhyun mumbled, played with his fingers nervously as his eyes roamed over the King’s bare chest – his pectorals, his stomach, his biceps – all are developed, broader and bigger than his own. Baekhyun gulped his nervousness down his throat and with the sight of the King. How can someone be that painfully beautifully? Baekhyun’s hands ached to touch every curve, every bump, feel all the King but that would be too bold – it was bad manner to touch without consent from his master.

 

Little did Baekhyun know, Chanyeol felt the same. Maybe his thirst to touch every inch of the boy’s body is a little bit more.

 

“It’s not bad, Baekhyun. It made me happy.” The King pulled Baekhyun close to him again, taking him by surprise as he planted a kiss on the beautiful Akleon, his hands travelled down to possessively cup the boy’s ass. Each milky globe was a perfect fit to his hands and the King can’t help but to be enticed with the soft mewls Baekhyun’s giving as he deepened the locking of their lips. Consuming Baekhyun as much as his mouth can.

 

Baekhyun’s mouth is so addicting.

 

Baekhyun himself is a drug. It makes Chanyeol crazy

 

Baekhyun on the other hand was trained for this – but every touch of the King burned on his skin. The sensation was so deliciously arousing. Whenever their lips would part, Baekhyun would be insistent to reconnect it again. He drowned every time the King would momentarily look at him. He feels the ache in his groin. In his palms for he kept his hands balled and his nails digging onto it fiercely as he tries to stop himself from wanting more. He cannot touch the King even if he wanted to. His body was hot and his mind is not working properly that he’s not aware of what he’s doing to himself. He was too focused in trying not to touch the King.

What the King has been making him feel wasn’t taught in Akleos and it makes Baekhyun unstable. He didn’t know what to do.

 

He was pulled by the King again and his stomach was touching the hardness of the King’s cock. Big and erected. “You feel that?” the King murmured on his lips, hands groping on his ass possessively.

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“That’s what you do to me every time.”

 

“S-should I mend you, your highness.” The strawberry haired boy asked nervously. His hands were clutched fiercely.

 

“What are you doing with your hands, Baekhyun?” the boy had looked at him confusedly. Then he realized that he’s already bruising his own hands because of anxiety. Chanyeol shook his head. “Why are you hurting yourself?”

 

“I – your highness… this is…”

 

“Look at me.” The King scolded, hand slapping his soft asscheek and it shakened Baekhyun. “Look at me and answer me. Why are you hurting yourself?”

 

The angry tone of the King made Baekhyun succumbed to his touch further. “Self punishment, highness.”

 

“Why do you need to punish yourself?”

 

“Because Baekhyun can not stop himself from wanting to touch you, your highness. I don’t know what to do with my own desire and it’s -”

 

“Touch me.” Chanyeol said, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s glassy ones. “I’m giving you permission. You can touch me anywhere and anytime you wanted.” He took Baekhyun’s dainty hands and placed it over his chest, guided it as it roamed down his toned and built abs. then up again so Baekhyun can touch his face. The boy was shaking so much and when Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun’s hands already had its own will to explore his body, he smiled. “Touch me down there, love. I need it.”

 

This is it. Baekhyun took a deep breath as he tore his gaze away from the King and placed it down his growing erection. He trained for this – to pleasure his master. To attend his need. Carefully, his hand slipped inside the King’s trousers and to say that he was shocked would be an understatement when he finally felt the King’s size.

 

So thick and long. His one hand couldn’t possibly take a hold the King’s cock properly. He ran his thumb across the slit, feeling the wet pre cum of the King.

 

“Can I take your trousers off, your highness?”

 

“You are so adorably innocent, you know?” Chanyeol snickered a laugh again, hand cupping Baekhyun’s face. “Yes. that would be really lovely. But you have to promise me. If you want something from me, you’ll voice it out. If you want to touch me, then you will touch me – because I love it when you touch me back. If you did something bad, you’ll say it to me and I’ll be the one who’ll give you punishments. Is that clear?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, he reached for the knot that holds the king’s trouser in place and undid it, letting it fall on the wet marble floor. It was the first time Baekhyun had seen such cock – he havent seen many but in Akleos, slaves usually bath together and none of them is a big as the King. Baekhyun knelt down, kissing the King’s hard thighs – mouth travelling south until it reaches the apex of the King’s thighs. “Can – Can I –“ the boy had asked, peeking thru his beautiful lashes shyly. He’s not sure if the King’s cock would fit his mouth but he’s willing to try. “I – want to…”

 

“What do you want to do my love?” Chanyeol had caressed the boy’s cheek lovingly and felt a big pool of desire growing in his belly. “Tell me.”

 

“Baekhyun wants to suck you off and feel your release on my face, your highness.”

 

His innocent looking boy sounded like an experienced whore he usually pays through the night when he’s visiting neighboring cities and him looking with such puppy eyes at the King, extreme wanting of a cock stuffing his beautiful mouth made the King nod at him, giving him permission to mend his aching length.

 

Baekhyun smiled at the King’s approval and carefully took hold of the King’s cock, stroking it in a sinfully slow manner that made the King groan with impatience. If Baekhyun continues his slow pace then Chanyeol cannot be sure that he can be as nice and gentle when his cock feels the walls of the younger’s mouth.

 

But Baekhyun wasn’t aware of the growing beast inside the King so he began nosing the cock presented onto his face, familiarizing with the scent. Then he put his tongue out and started licking – it wasn’t experimental. Baekhyun knows where to lick. Started on king’s balls, every lapping Baekhyun’s tongue made were full of love and adoration. Every vein that his buds could feel were praised because this gloriousness deserved to be praised and worship. It’s something Baekhyun can associate to a religion – the King is his religion now, that’s for sure.

 

Chanyeol couldnt help but to rock his hips with anticipation and desired – oh how he would love to feel Baekhyun taking him in and hedidnt had to wait for so long in agony. Baekhyun took his hint, carefully taking the swollen tip of his length inside his hot mouth. The King fought the urge to close his eyes as his beautiful boy carefully took him in further – his small mouth widening and stretching around him. The King smiled down at Baekhyun who was focused in bobbing his head onto his cock and cant help but to caress his face. “Look at me, love. Look at me.”

 

Baekhyun did though it was struggle. The King took hold of his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumb until he felt that he was not moving anymore yet he can feel the king’s cock sliding in and out his mouth in a fast pace until he choked and drooled. The King was fisting on his hair with closed eyes, groaning into the ecstasy Baekhyun’s mouth is giving and who is Baekhyun to mind all the roughness of every snap of the King’s hips? He already lost his mind when he had a taste of him. It’s was intoxicating.

 

Baekhyun wanted more.

 

The boy moaned as he feels himself drooling, making a mess as he choked on the King’s length when the tip reached his throat. Chanyeol heard him – made him feel heavy. Baekhyun was gripping onto his strong thighs, accepting all the needy thrust he’s giving, not breaking his gaze on him. Swallowing on his cock obediently.

 

“Good boy.” Chanyeol managed to say in between ragged breaths. “You’re such a good boy. You’re making me feel good.”

 

“Mmmmh.”

 

“How beautiful.” He grabbed a fistful of the boy’s pink hair, harsher and made his face meet up with his beastly thrust. ‘You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

 

Chanyeol did it again and Baekhyun accepted it lovingly, the sounds the boy was making puts him to the brink of his own release. His beautiful eyes not leaving the King’s. And when Chanyeol felt it’s enough already, he pulls out his cock and urgently stroking himself so he can give Baekhyun what he wanted.

 

The boy patiently waited, opening his mouth like a hungry dog. Everything became blurry to Chanyeol as he felt himself shooting his release all over the boy’s face – to his eyes, on his cheeks, a big amount on his swollen lips – it was messy but his creamy fluids looked beautiful on Baekhyun. There was a shiver that ran down on his spine when Baekhyun took him again in his mouth, deep throating him just like what he wanted and the shoot few little more inside him.

 

Still feeling the euphoria of his high, Chanyeol managed to pull the boy up to stand on his feet and reconnect their lips in a needy yet passionate kiss. He can taste himself on Baekhyun and it was divine. Chanyeol smiled as he licked the boy’s face, abusing his swollen lips a little more, mumbling him praises breathelessly. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Baekhyun, feeling the weakness in his knees from kneeling too long encircled his hands around the king’s neck, smiling as he feels the kittenish licking the king is giving his face, cleaning up the cum the was spurted onto him awhile ago. “That tickles.”

 

“Because my love, you taste so good.” He kisses the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. “I can’t stop myself.”

 

Baekhyun giggled, holding the King’s face to halt his lick attacks and searched his eyes “Am I – really a good boy?”

 

“Yes. You are.” Chanyeol hooks both of Baekhyun’s pinkish and soft limbs up so he can carry him and instinctively, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the King’s torso in a cobralike grip. “What do you want? I’ll reward you for taking care of me so well.”

 

The boy’s eyes glistened with excitement. His trainer had told them that a kind master is a master who give rewards if they are satisfied with the submission they give. That means he really did well and made the King happy. Baekhyun Can’t think of anything else rather than staying with the King, “ _I only want you to stay with me, highness_ ”

 

“that is not even a reward.” Chanyeol laughed, bopping the boy’s hand with his closed fist lightly as he carefully walked down the pebble staircase of the pool so they can have a dip in the refreshing seawater on the Prince’s pool. “try again. What do you want?”

 

“Just to be beside the king –“

 

“Trust me, you will be. Always. The only one to be beside me.” Chanyeol kisses the side of Baekhyun’s mouth – slowly letting their bodies sink in the warm water as he sat down on the pebbled stair step; Baekhyun was straddling him, hands rested on his shoulders. “Name anything material. Anything. I’ll give it to you. Earings? I bet that would look good to you.”

 

“My ears kept on itching when I wear one, highness.”

 

“Then a ring? A gold one with pretty stones?”

 

“I might lose it.”

Chanyeol snorts at Baekhyun and kissed his forehead. “Then think, love. This King doesn’t know what my Baekhyunnie would like. I want to know.”

Baekhyun thought hard – he never liked material things. He used to receive gifts from his fellow slave trainees but nothing made Baekhyun genuinely happy. The King was amused with the little frown the Akleon boy on his lap is giving and he feels hardening again when he feels the boy’s hard little cock on his stomach – _did he not came earlier?_ Chanyeol felt terribly wrong – he only cared for his own release, not even minding Baekhyun’s! he looked at the boy who was still thinking and leaned down to kiss his neck – _I’m sorry love, I’ll make it better._ He told himself as his mouth traveled down to the boy’s chest.

“You are distracting me, highness.” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol felt his hands gripping onto his skin a little bit harsher, nail scraping his skin while he took the boy’s nipple in his mouth. Sucking and biting onto it lightly. Baekhyun arched his back to get more of the tongue the King was using on his pink buds and he continued to moan wantonly. “I – can’t think with you doing that.”

Chanyeol bit Baekhyun painfully and accidentally because the boy was squirming. He was so focused in giving him pleasure and the King was so taken aback when he hears Baekhyun whispering on his ear.

“Chanyeol. Please. No biting.”

_God that’s lovely._

“Again.” Chanyeol said as he licked Baekhyun’s swollen pink nubs; his hands found it’s way on the boy’s ass. “You called me by my name.”

“I – I didn’t mean to be impolite your highness –“ Baekhyun panicked, trying not to moan again when the King’s finger reached his uneasy opening.

 

“No. Say it again.”

 

Baekhyun cupped the king’s face, looked at his eyes – he wanted to drown in that intense staring. The King was looking back at him intently and Baekhyun had never felt so loved and adored like that. “say my name again.”

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered and his heart was doing somersaults inside his chest when the King smiled. “Chanyeol.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Chanyeol~”

 

“One more time.”

 

“Chan –ahhh” Baekhyun let out a moan again as he felt the king’s finger entering him all of a sudden. “yeol. Chanyeol – ahhhhhng.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun – referring to the finger inside him that has been being pulled in and pulled out. Of course it hurt but he was proud Baekhyun told him that it wasn’t, taking the pain silently.

 

 

Baekhyun was taking him so well but a finger couldn’t possible help him stretch open. The boy shook his head. He’s torned in between uncomfortableness down his ass and the magnificence of how the face of the King feels right on his hand. “I want you. But you have to bear with the pain first.”

 

Pain.

 

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s walls tensed around him and he can feel him shiver. “Baekhyun. I need it. Would you trust me?”

 

 

Bakehyun couldn’t find his voice – he is afraid of pain be cause he only knew one and it traumatized him. The pain he knows was the pain he felt when his back was scalded and burned by his most trusted people and he doesn’t want to feel that again. He wanted to stop the older man but the thought of the King being disappointed with him is a lot scarier. He doesn’t want to disappoint the man who had handled him so caringly. He’s too small – would it fit? But then how can he say no when the King was peppering his palm with soft kisses? His eyes screams pleads. “What if I – what if I couldn’t take the pain?”

 

“then we’ll try again next time.” Chanyeol assures him, putting his free hand on the boy’s cheek to comfort him. “but I want you to try it tonight. Try for me.”

 

“I – highness…”

 

“No. call me Chanyeol –“ Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by the neck to give him a kiss. “Please call me Chanyeol when it’s just the two of us. I like you calling me by my given name.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“I know you are.” Chanyeol heaved a heavy breath and slanted his lips on the trembling boy. “after all. This is your first night. And I want it so bad. I want you so bad.”

 

 

Baekhyun wanted to cry – _his first night!_ How can he even forget that? It’s the only possession he can give to the King and he knows a bed slave’s first night seems to be nothing but it’s everything for an Akleon slave like him. The King was mumbling him such good words – like he’s valuing his first night so much. Like it meant something more. “I want to claim it so badly. Please, love. Please let me.”

 

Distracting himself, Baekhyun buried his face on the crook of King’s neck and inhaled him deeply – his tied hair smells roses and it felt so smooth on his skin. Baekhyun reached for it and removed the elastic band that’s binding the King’s hair and let it fall. Every strand of the King’s caramel hair had somehow intoxicated him which him bravely give a nod. “Chanyeol… can take Baekhyun’s first night whenever he pleases. I would be happy if it’s you.”

 

What the boy said had said made Chanyeol smile triumphantly. He can never get over this innocence. Baekhyun’s so young, so weak and Chanyeol wanted that kind of beauty. He wanted to hear the boy beg for him to fuck him  – and Chanyeol already had the go signal he’s been wanting.

 

Funny to think that it was the first time he’s taking everything slowly – oh how Baekhyun’s making him a patient man makes him realize that the boy could do so much to him.

 

 

And so Chanyeol decided to bring everything back in his chamber where Baekhyun would be comfortable. After drying themselves up, Chanyeol wrapped a towel around his torso. He didn’t cared if he’s dripping. Baekhyun wanted to at least dry him but the King didn’t let him.

 

After being wrapped by a towel securely around him, not letting his private parts slip past through the cloth and let others see it, Baekhyun was lifted like a princess. “Chanyeol – I can walk. Please put me down – this is...”

 

“With your short legs, reaching my room as fast as we can would be impossible, Baekhyun.” The King had told him. “I want you already, love.”

 

Blushing, Baekhyun nodded and let his face be buried on the King’s chest. It was embarrassing for him to be seen by many when he’s out of clothes and too intimate with the King and he was happy that the moment they went out of the Prince’ bathing place, the servants and the soldiers bowed their heads and didn’t looked.

 

Chanyeol walked quickly, his soldiers and servants trailing behind him. Baekhyun kept his hand on Chanyeol’s chest and felt his steady heartbeats. It calmed him. He looks up to Chanyeol and felt so happy when the older smiled at him, kissing his forehead briefly.

 

He’ll be safe. Chanyeol will take care of him. baekhyun knows Chanyeol will.

 

When they reached the room, Yixing opening the big heavy doors for them, Chanyeol turned to them and gave orders fastly. Baekhyun only caught few since he’s not accustomed to Veretian language especially if it’s spoken fastly.

 

_Go. Far. Leave us._

 

Baekhyun was too engrossed with deciphering what the King had said and didn’t noticed what’s happening around him until he was thrown on the bed, the towel revealing his naked body to the King who cant take his eyes off him as he gets something on the bedside table. Baekhyun tried to at least hide himself but the towel was harshly pulled away from him, too. Leaving him with nothing and blushing madly.

 

“You’re not going to hide from me Baekhyun. You hear me? Spread your legs widely.” Chanyeol instructed him and having no voice to speak, Baekhyun complied silently, sprawling himself even more when the King settled himself in between his parted legs, naked and erected.

“Wider.” He says again, coating his length with something that appears to Baekhyun as oil. “I said open it wider.”

 

Baekhyun really doesn’t know why his body cant register the instructions so well but he did spread himself for the King.

 

“Beautiful.” chanyeol mumbled, hovering over Baekhyun so he can kiss the boy while he aligns the tip of his cock on the Akleon’s quivering entrance, poking it. Baekhyun instinctively wrapped his hands around the older’s neck to deepen their kiss, moaning as he felt the King’s tongue invade his mouth, nibble on his lips and suck on it. “God, I so want you. I want you. I really want you.” The king mumbled, licking the drool that had flowed at the corner of the younger’s mouth. It made Baekhyun smile then frowned when a finger entered him.

 

Unlike earlier – it was easy to slide the King’s thick finger in and out of his virgin hole but it was still uncomfortable. Baekhyun had to fist on the comforters underneath him as the King’s mouth sucked on his nipple. The king’s weight was on him and Baekhyun couldn’t move. He wants to touch his little cock so much but it was being squished by the King’s abs that he could only whine.

“Cha- chanyoo. Please don’t bite me.” Baekhyun groaned, holding the King’s face to stop him for awhile because his sucking had turned into biting. “It – it hurts…”

With a smile and a last bite on Baekhyun’s milky white skin, Chanyeol pulled the Akleon to sit up on his lap. Damn he almost lost himself because he can’t get enough of the boy. “Sorry.” He says, kissing baekhyun’s collar bones. the boy hummed, telling him it’s okay as he rested his face on the crook of his neck, breathing deeply as he continued fucking him with his finger.

 

“Do you like my hair?” Chanyeol asked him when he noticed Baekhyun caressing his hair lovingly as he snuggled a little bit more closer to him. 

 

The Akleon boy nodded.

 

“More than how you like me?”

 

“Highness, you ask the silliest question.” Baekhyun giggles softly. “There’s nothing more likable than you for me. It’s just – it distracts me from thinking about the pain, somehow.”

 

“Then be distracted for awhile.” Chanyeol told him as he inserted another finger inside the tightening hole of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was muffling his sobs when the King’s thick fingers began spreading him wide open, scissoring and turning and clawing inside him. “Sto-stop! Chanyeol. Please.” Baekhyun cried but chanyeol can’t hear anymore because he wants his cock inside him so bad. “It hurts. I’m – Chanyeol… everything hurts.” He was squirming, shaking his head as he held onto Chanyeol’s arms, nails digging, marking bruise. He was murmuring pleads as he kisses the older, hoping it would help him be heard.

 

“No. Don’t be scared. It’ll be okay.” He shushed the boy who he knew was already crying. “Baekhyun. Relax.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to stop now. His lovely boy is taking the digits opening him so well and slowly loosening up – soon his cries and plead will become mewls of want.  Chanyeol had made sure that he’s distracting the boy by sucking and biting on his milky white skin and his mouth is doing well too. The King had love the way his birth name rolled of Baekhyun’s pink baby tongue. “Chanyeol.”

 

“What do you want Baekhyun?” the elder royalty asked.

 

“Baekhyun can handle more now. Please please. More.”

 

 How slutty that plea – it’s making Chanyeol lose control. “Lift yourself up. Now.”

 

Baekhyun followed though he’s feeling weak already, the kings large hand cupping his soft globes, gliding down his limbs and back. His eyes widened when he suddenly felft something poking his entrance – “Chanyeol…”

 

“Ride me.”

 

The King was pulling his globes apart, running circles on the rim of his tensed hole. “Baekhyun. I don’t want to repeat myself again. Ride me.”

 

Gone was the kind and gentle King Baekhyun adored – all he can see was Chanyeol and his need to be inside him. And there’s no way he can ignore that. He has been kind to him and he wanted to be by his side – he shouldn’t be afraid of Chanyeol if he wanted to stay.

 

First nights are supposed to be scary.

 

But if it’s with the King of Vere – Baekhyun can be courageous enough. He’s afraid of so many things but  the man underneath him is his priority now. “it’ll be better. You can do it.” the King encouraged, kissing Baekhyun chastely and with that, the strawberry haired boy slowly sank down on his stone hard cock – the pain of being pierced as he was forcefully stretched made Baekhyun tear up – he couldn’t take it all and stopped midway; panting and drooling and sobbing.

 

The warmth enveloping his needy cock is what he wanted – “A little bit more, love. You can take me in.”

 

“It hurts.”

 

“I know. I know.” Chanyeol ran his hand on the akleon’s back to comfort him, not minding the rough texture of the scar he has. It made Baekhyun jolt – ”Don’t touch my scar – please.”

 

For a moment, Chanyeol had examined Baekhyun – it was the first time he heard him sounding so defensive but it didn’t made him remove his hands on his back – instead he moved his hand to roam and explore him “Let me.”

 

“No.” Baekhyun continued to trash and sink down on his length at the same time. The boy straddling on his lap was distracted of protecting himself to feel pain anymore. “no please. My scar is very ugly and please –“

 

“It reminds me of my symbol.” Chanyeol mumbled, holding the panicking boy and let the boy adjust on his length naturally. The king’s fingertips ghostly traced the outlines of Baekhyun’s scar. “It’s like a bird with its wings spread. This scar of yours is not ugly. Believe me.”

 

They stared for awhile – Chanyeol is very sincere with everything he tells Baekhyun. He never told him that something’s ugly about him and Baekhyun longed for this kind of person. He wanted to believe everything of it but somehow, there’s a big hole in Baekhyun that prevents him from believing all these praises.

 

“You feel so warm, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol moaned as he moved his pelvis up, making Baekhyun feel that there’s something full and thick inside hole. “See? You can take me so well. Can you move now, love?”

 

Baekhyun focused himself – the real pain is starting to consume him. He slowly raised himself up, holding onto the older man as he sank down and let his walls burn and clenched around the thick length. If Chanyeol wasn’t showering his neck with butterfly kisses, Baekhyun knows he would be crying out loud for the discomfort he’s feeling. Like Chanyeol’s kisses are making it feel better whenever he attempts to bounce on his lap in a pace that drove the king to pure euphoria – their moans, their ragged breaths, the sound his ass slapping on the King’s thighs – it’s all beautiful. “You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol whispered against the boy’s lips.

 

They were kissing again, and this time, Chanyeol lied down and let Baekhyun grind on him. The Akleon boy held on to his hand as he shivered with the ecstasy his feeling brought by his cock. Chanyeol never forget to pepper the boy’s hands with kisses, telling him that he feels so good. So so good.

 

When his cock slips out of Baekhyun, the boy was too exhausted to put it in and was busy catching his breath. He looks at Chanyeol and forced a sweet smile when the King reached for his cheek. The King’s eyes sort of asking if it he’s ready to take him again and Baekhyun nodded.

 

It was Chanyeol who made an effort to put his leaking length back and Baekhyun moaned loudly. Pain had turned into something good. The elder held the boy up and let his hips do the work. He was ramming inside Baekhyun fastly, snapping his hips up roughly that Baekhyun leak a little. The boy was mewling, hands gripping on his arms as he bits his cherry red lips while he gets fucked.

 

“To – touch me please, highness.”

 

It was a whisper but Chanyeol heard it clear. He reached for the Akleon’s swollen cock and wrapped a hand around it, slowly pumping it for release. “you can cum, Baekhyun. Cum for me, love.”

 

And with an intense shiver and a cry, Baekhyun released on the King’s stomach. Carefully, he was put back to lay down on the bed while he calms himself down from his first high. His dainty hands playing with his limp cock. Chanyeol was feeling close to so he worked himself, ramming harsher and harsher until all he can hear was Baekhyun’s lewd moans and skins slapping sweetly with each other. Baekhyun’s other hand was touching him – his chest, his stomach, his face, his ear with a content smile on his face.

 

 

Baekhyun never felt so full as he felt something warm inside him and even though Chanyeol climaxed already, he didn’t stopped thrusting inside him.

 

Baekhyun feels in pain but it was so sinfully good. Chanyeol’s cum oozing out of him with every push and pull of the king’s length.

 

Chanyeol never wanted to leave that cozy heat Baekhyun’s abused hole is giving him. Never did felt something like that before and even thought the both of them was drenched with sweat, Baekhyun still looked lovely.

 

 _And crying_.

 

Baekhyun was crying and Chanyeol immediately removed his cock inside the boy. He laid down and gently pulled Baekhyun suffocatingly close to him. He can feel the boy’s breathing and tears on his skin and all Chanyeol did was to hug him tightly, massaging the boy’s legs. He felt sorry but he doesn’t regret claiming Baekhyun.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun. I’m sorry. I have no excuse. But thank you for taking me so well, tonight. I am so happy.”

 

“I’m happy too, highness.” Baekhyun mumbled, burying his face on the King’s throat as he inhaled his scent. “so happy that I cant stop myself from crying.”

 

 “Ssshh. It’s over now.” Chanyeol kissed his rosy tinted cheek lovingly, clipping his long hair in his ear so he can see the boy clearly. “You did well, my love. You did so well for me. I am proud of you.”

 

Baekhyun could only hum with a smile. He loved the King’s praises. Fully sated and tired, the Akleon wrapped his arms around the King’s torso, mumbling how good he smelled and let himself drift to a peaceful and comfortable sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

******

 

It was the loud chirping of the birds and the sunlight blinding his sleepy eyes, peeking through the big glass windows made Baekhyun stir lazily but the lack of a familiar warmth made the boy jolt up – the pain in his pelvis can still be felt and he can’t still feel his legs from numbness.

 

He looked around – massive bed with fluffy pillows and soft comforting  blanket to cover his naked body. The extravagant curtains, the fireplace in front of him, the carpeted floor, the minimalistic room wasn’t the room he stayed in for the past three days.

 

The King’s room!

 

Baekhyun smiled upon realizing where he was but frowned after because the King wasn’t around and it just feels empty. Last night was memorable – recalling the events made Baekhyun blush madly. He was more drawn to the King after he was claimed and Baekhyun somehow wanted to wake up beside him. Snuggle with his scent, play with his hair or maybe kiss his plush lips? Baekhyun wanted to do it all.

 

Realizing that he’s too exposed after, Baekhyun removed the blankets on him and gasped as he saw hideous red marks all over his body – down his limbs! There were a lot and it was weird – for the King never really paid attention to his legs last night when they – Baekhyun heard it from the Prince – _made love?_ Is that even alright to call it? He passed out right after he spill tears because of too much happiness – he doesn’t remember anything after. All he can recall was the King and his warmth and body pressed to his and how it fits perfectly. The Akleon boy thought hard as he spotted a tunic resting on the armrest of a wooden chair just nearby the big windows.

 

Jumping out of the humongous bed chambers, the boy managed to stand on his feet without any burden but when he took a step, that’s when he fell. His legs were still tired and numb and the way his bum landed on the carpeted floor of the King’s room made him wince in pain. Hopeless, he looked around for something to hold on – timely for the big doors to open, revealing the King – dressed rather normally than the usual extravagance – with a bunch of fresh red roses in his hands.  The bed was enough to hide the boy but the King’s height is tall enough for him to see.

 

How he loves it when the King’s hair is laid down. He was all smiles and was talking to his lady servants.

 

“Yes. Breakfast would be lovely, thank you – Baekhyun?” Baekhyun heard his name with a panicked call – “did Baekhyun went out this room?”

 

“Highness. I am here.” Baekhyun tried to stand up and he sees the tensed face of the King soften with a relieved smile when he seen him. The Akleon ended up falling again because he realized that he was naked. Yixing was standing behind the King – shocked to see him naked and fall down with a loud thud.

 

In no time, he sees the King rushing to him, grabbing the tunic that was supposed to be his and knelt down in front of the Akleon.

 

“Clumsy.” The King clicked his tongue but smiled at him . _Where did the roses go?_ Baekhyun wondered when he saw Chanyeol empty handed, spinning his head to Yixing who’s having a hard time picking something on the floor. His head looked back to the King and was surprised when a tunic was worn on his head. “Dress, love. I don’t like the idea of my soldiers seeing what’s only mine to see.”

 

Baekhyun blushed madly and made the King grin from ear to ear and reach for the boy’s cheek. “you’re blinding me. Why are you so eye blindingly beautiful, my love?”

 

The boy carefully slid his arms on the remaining holes of the tunic that was apparently too big for him and never let his big smile falter. The King stood up and assisted him to do the same – holding his arm and waist tightly for support. The proximity they had been suffocating but Baekhyun liked to be suffocated by the King. He didn’t cared anymore when his tunic was lifted up, exposing his lower regions when he gave the King a big tight hug. “Baekhyun – Baekhyun was sad when he woke up without you by my side.”

 

“Apologies –“ King Chanyeol managed to kiss the boy in his cheek and pull down his clothing at the same time. He swears he can see Yixing blushing and turning his head awkwardly when he saw Baekhyun naked. He disliked to see that a frigid man like Yixing was affected by the Akleon. “I wanted to surprise you with the roses. I remember you liking them when I left you one before; when you just arrived from Akleos.”

 

“But… I wanted to be the one to wake you up.” Baekhyun admitted, blushing madly that even his ears had the shade of red. It must be because of the servants who had their mouths agape at them. “I had so many things that I want to do.” The boy whispered and it made the King grin.

 

“I would like to hear everything you wanted to do but for now, you have to eat with me. Can you walk?”

 

“I – I can managed your highness.” The Akleon tried to pretend that his ass is not hurting but every move he did stings.

 

Noticing Baekhyun trying to stand on his feet trying to hide his pain, the King had Baekhyun in his arms in one swift move, lifting him like a princess and it made the boy gasped; not only him but the servants too. “Highness – I can walk.”

 

“I don’t want you to walk, love.” He was kissed again and let himself be carried back to the bed. The servants and the soldiers’ reactions really made Baekhyun uncomfortable like was it the first time they witnessed the King of Vere to be gentle. He was gently placed back on the King’s soft bed and his limbs were covered by the crumpled blankets. The King had placed that himself, pecking his lips one last kiss before turning to Yixing and his servants. “Leave after bringing in the food. I don’t want anyone to disturb our time together.”

 

The Akleon boy watched as the servants – one by one made their entrance with the heavy breakfast he would share with the King. There were bread, milk, cheese, and different fruits new to his eyes, a little portion of meat and soup that smelt so good – it made Baekhyun’s stomach growl for anticipation.

 

Everyone looked at him but the King surprisingly laughed. “you’re so adorable, Baekhyun.”

 

“I lack manners, your highness.”

 

The King reached for his head and ruffled his hair playfully. Prince Luhan usually does that to him when he’s being curious, asking silly questions. _“You somehow remind me of a puppy too! Your hair is so soft I can not help but to play with it!”._

 

Out his thoughts of the Prince, Baekhyun noticed Yixing walked towards the King and handed the bunch of roses he carefully picked earlier, smiling a little bit to him when they caught each other’s gaze.

 

Baekhyun wanted to greet Yixing but the King had blocked his view in seeing the soldier who was very kind to him since day one. He didn’t noticed the scowl King Chanyeol gave to Yixing as he got the roses and hoped that he can talk to him next time. To thank him properly for taking care of him.

 

“Leave. Now.”

 

The loud voice of the King echoed inside his room clearly and it sent shivers to everyone – Yixing included. Never forgetting to salute, the soldier and the others left quietly and it felt stiff all of a sudden. From Baekhyun’s view, King Chanyeol was breathing deeply, with clenched fist. The boy reached out for the larger hands of the King and tugged on it, making Chanyeol turn to him.

 

Chanyeol was frowning. But it immediately softened when Baekhyun smiled at him. “Anything wrong?”  the Akleon asked. “Chanyeol?”

 

“no.” he sighs deeply, smiling as he planted a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Nothing’s wrong. Should we eat now?”

 

Baekhyun nods happily, pulling the King to sit closely beside him and not letting go of his hands after setting the roses near him. It was all beautiful and Baekhyun wanted to smell each but he’s starving.

 

The servants had arranged the table neatly near the bed and the King had given him milk first, which he gladly accepted. It was a big glass of fresh cow’s milk. Warm enough for a boy like Baekhyun to enjoy. “Thank you for the roses, Chanyeol.” He started. “You picked it for me but I cant even pay attention to it because I’m starving.”

 

“You filling up yourself is a lot more important to me than the flowers.” Chanyeol told him, putting some cheese on the bread. The King was serving him breakfast and Baekhyun really felt loved. “I have to make sure that we’ll get you healthier. I dislike the protruding bones on your chest, It breaks my heart. And I want your chubby cheeks back.”

 

“does this mean – us eating together for breakfast would be a tradition now, highness?”

 

“Breakfast, lunch, dinner – every time of the day. We’ll be together.” Chanyeol lean down to kiss the boy, licking the milk on his upper lip. “The milk tastes so good on you.”

 

Baekhyun giggled, forgetting the pain in his bum as he reached to kiss the King once more. Chanyeol would always freeze on his spot but would smile after realizing that Baekhyun’s pleasing him by acting on his own.

 

Chanyeol felt that the boy was liking him for real and not because he’s being forced to acknowledge his authority.

 

They continued to eat in silence. Once in awhile, the King would remind Baekhyun to chew the food  carefully because it seemed that he’s hurrying himself to try all the food in front of him. Maybe the hunger he had for the past three days was finally kicking in – or maybe because he wants to be energized if ever the King would want him again.

 

Everything revolved around the King already and Baekhyun was really happy, he couldn’t stop smiling as he accepts the red fruits King Chanyeol was giving him. “Highness …”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“There’s something I want to ask.”

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, wiping his mouth after finishing his soup. Baekhyun already finished eating and he felt so full, he couldn’t really stand. “There were red marks on my thighs.” The boy said worriedly, pulling the long tunic to reveal his mark filled milky white thighs. “I’m afraid that I dont know why I had such marks? I don’t really remember and you might think it’s ugly.”

 

“It was my doing, love.” Chanyeol grinned, remembering how he crawled onto the Akleon boy while he was asleep earlier and kissed every part of him his mouth could reach, hoping that the boy would wake up already – only that the kissing turned into intense sucking that lead him from marking red and purplish marks on the boy’s legs. “I don’t think I could ever consider you ugly so do not worry. You’re the most beautiful in my eyes.”

 

Baekhyun blushed at the compliment. He stood up, successful in not falling and walked  in front of the King. Chanyeol instinctively placed his hands on the boy’s hips under his tunic and guided the boy to straddle him. “That reminds me. I hope you don’t mind spending the whole day in this room.”

 

“I want to go out, highness.” Baekhyun pouts childishly, wrapping his tiny arms around the King’s neck as he savored the warmth of the hands that traveled down to glomp on his ass. “Can we go out? The day is so nice.”

 

“I think you can’t handle to take a stroll because of what we did last night – it still hurt now, right?” the king asked, his middle finger running along the rim of the paradise he wants to enter again. The Akleon boy gasped, almost sensually and let his head fall back, letting the King see that he’s enjoying it. “I’ll stay with you the whole day.”

 

“but it would be boring if we’ll just stay here.” Baekhyun mumbled, kissing the tip of Chanyeol’s nose while his hands fisted lovingly on his hair until he found himself braiding a portion of the king’s dirty blonde hair under his ear. The King had let the Akleon play with his hair – after all, Baekhyun really liked it. “You really have nice hair, Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m really starting to think that you like my hair more than me.”

 

Baekhyun inched away from the older man who was now groping on his soft globes fiercely, trying to position him on his growing erection. “Highness must not think of that! Baekhyun likes him more than anything. It’s just your hair feels so nice.”

 

“Your skin feels so nice too.” Chanyeol says as he slowly lied down on the comforts of his bed. The Akleon boy moved to sit on his stomach while the elder roamed his hand could reach – his thighs, to his waist, to his flat stomach and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to pull the boy so they can spend a good time of kissing again.

 

Which Baekhyun really liked. They held each other hands as Baekhyun tried his best to savour each lip lock the King can give. He willingly opened his mouth and moved his tongue along with the King’s dominance. Something inside him was pooling again, like the last night. It was a feeling that made him hot and yearn for more.

 

WhenBaekhyun pulled away to breathe a little, Chanyeol immediately wiped the drool all over the boy’s mouth, putting Baekhyun’s small and soft hands to his swollen lips. “I can never get tired of you, Baekhyun. Have I ever told you you’re so beautiful?”

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun giggled, looking down at the King who was so engrossed in kissing his knuckles. “A lot of times! Baekhyun feels good because of it.”

 

“You must remember that, alright?” Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s cheek and caressed it lovingly, tucking some of his strawberry colored hair in his ear. Always. Baekhyun must remember that to him, he’s the most beautiful so that he can gain confidence for himself. “I want you. Can you manage to take me again?”

 

No. He cant. That’s the truth but Baekhyun was betrayed by his body upon hearing the King’s deep and mellow voice, nodding as he smiles shyly to the man beneath him who was expecting him to say yes.

 

Chanyeol smiled triumphantly, proud that his Baekhyun understands his needs. He sat right up and was about to have a taste of the Akleon’s lips again after being brave but his big doors suddenly slammed open, revealing his younger brother who looked like he just woke up from his slumber because of his blond hair sticking out to all directions. The tunic he wears was too big for him and Chanyeol’s positive, beneath it was nothing else. Behind Luhan was a sleepy Sehun who is only wearing a Veretian bathrobe and their hands were in tangled together. It made Chanyeol think that they made up already.

 

“Baekhyun!” Luhan gasped as he disentagled himself to his lover and straightly went towards them. The Akleon boy was beyond flustered and was torn between hopping off to the King to give respect to the Prince of Vere or remain in straddling the King.

 

Taking the hint of the sudden gripping he felt in his thighs when he decided to move, Baekhyun stayed and let Chanyeol sit up. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt? You – highness! Can you at least give Baekhyun something to wear down there! You are so exposing – what the hell happened to your thighs! What are all those marks!”

 

“I cant believe he still had energy like this after last night.” Sehun groaned, half asleep. He reaches the prince and embraced him from behind, making the younger blush and quiet. “I can see someone has been claimed last night too.”

 

“Leave Baekhyun alone. You’re embarrassing him, Sehun” Chanyeol smiled, hiding Baekhyun’s face on his collar. “It’s too early to pester anyone. Why on earth are you here?”

 

 

“You asked your brother who forced me to wake up to accompany him.”

 

 

“I was worried for Baekhyun! Blame Sehun for telling me how rough you are with every partner you had before –“

 

Baekhyun was alarmed when he heard the conversation. He wanted to speak. Tell them that he’s okay and the King took care of him but he wasn’t asked to speak. Luhan extend a hand to him and though Baekhyun didn’t want to part away from Chanyeol – he wanted to be with the Prince too since he was the very first person who liked him genuinely. He looked into Chanyeol’s eyes and asked for permission if he can go to the Prince’s hold.

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to but he gave the Akleon boy his approval. The boy broke a smile and carefully hopped of him and reached for the Prince. “Highness!”

 

“My beautiful Baekhyunnie! Are you okay? Does my brother hurt you? But you’re so beautiful today! And you are smiling! I love seeing you like this but please, tell me my brother took care of you.” Prince Luhan spoke fastly, forgetting that Baekhyun cannot understand Veretian language well – though the boy tried,it was just hard. The Prince cupped his face, looking at him worriedly. “Baekhyunnie?”

 

“My first night – it was memorable, your highness. Please don’t worry about me.” Baekhyun assured him, leaning to the Prince’ touch. The two older men who were left ignored looked at each other, communicating with their eyes.

 

 

_“Take Luhan away.”_

 

_“As if he’d listen to me. Take Baekhyun back!”_

 

 

 

“Baekhyun. Come back to me.” Chanyeol tried his luck but Luhan immediately hugged the confused Akleon, stopping him from accepting the possessive invitation of his older brother. It made both Sehun and Chanyeol scowl. “Luhan –“

 

“I have some ointment in my room. He’s limping and I don’t want him to force himself to take you again and your needs.  I want to clean Baekhyun too.” The Prince told him, frowning. Baekhyun looks at him and smiled. If he’s going to be treated, then he can do it again with the King – a little time apart would not hurt, right? “Baekhyunnie would love to take a bath with me too, right? Don’t say no to me? Hmm?”

 

Baekhyun would love to! Bathing with the Prince is really nice since he washes his hair nicely, share lovely stories and the boy was about to nod excitedly but then he remembered the King. He turned to Chanyeol again and the older doesn’t have the heart to say no to him – especially when he’s beaming his eye crinkling smile to him.

 

The King of Vere sighed, followed by a groan from King of Akielos because they are no match to the bond the two young boys have. “We’ll meet at lunch. That would be enough to do all the things you wanted with Baekhyun, right Luhan?”

 

“I don’t want to spend time with Sehun!” Luhan whined and the King of Akielos immediately gasped with disbelief

 

“But we are so lovey dovey earlier! What happened to that?”

 

“My ass hurt, too! I don’t want to take up your cock inside me for today. I want to spend my day with Baekhyun!”

 

 _Chanyeol. Say no! Say he cant because you want to spend the day with Baekhyun too._ Sehun was losing it and Chanyeol smirked with the way his friend communicated with him quietly, mouthing everything he says.

 

 

“Lunch.” Chanyeol says briefly, smiling at the Akleon boy and his pouting younger brother. “I want to spend time with Baekhyun, too.”

 

“Better than a no,” Luhan sighed, smiling at Baekhyun. “Let’s go now! I have lots of clothes for you! But we have to take a bath first!”

 

 


End file.
